Volver a Nacer
by Phantom1812
Summary: Soy escultor...soy artista en realidad y la inspiración me viene de cualquier cosa que veo. Pero esto para mí es nuevo. Quizás porque se suponía que iría a trabajar a Hollywood Arts, no a conocerte...tal vez porque no eres la primera que conozco o que capta mi atención, pero sí eres la única que aparece en mis esculturas. Y es el no poder evitarlo lo que más me preocupa.
1. La mejor oportunidad

**Saludos a todos los que hayan decidido pasar por aquí, amigos escritores y lectores.**

**Cierto, no es la primera vez que escribo aquí, algunos me recordarán. Y después de un tiempo lejos de estas páginas, he decidido volver con una idea que surgió de ver un capítulo en particular que está relacionado con Victorious, pero que, curiosamente, no es de Victorious. No quiero revelar demasiado de la trama, espero que aquí queden sentados los cimientos, sin contar que no estoy seguro del nivel de aceptación de esta idea, además de que por ser una introducción este primer capítulo, puede parecer denso en primera instancia, pero si me dan la oportunidad, espero tener su crítica, siempre será bien recibida.**

**Esta historia se la dedico a mi niña, mi inspiración, mi hermana que me introdujo en este mundo. Además, si están por aquí y pueden verlo, quiero agradecer especialmente a las personas que dejaron los últimos comentarios a Academia del Caos: Dei Lee Gillies, Nara375, Forty Three, Larisa-ts, Más allá de la realidad, madameduvergiere y , por ustedes sigo aquí y espero que, si tienen la oportunidad, puedan encontrar aquí un poco de diversión.**

**Ninguno de los personajes aquí empleados (repito, ninguno) me pertenece a mí sino a Nickelodeon (no han tomado las mejores decisiones sobre sus series, pero bueno…).**

**Y sin nada más que añadir, los invito a pasar, sean bienvenidos.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No podía quitarme de la cabeza que se trataba de una situación diferente a cualquiera. No se trataba de un salón convencional ni mucho menos podía decir tal cosa del grupo de chicos que esperaba por cuanto tuviera que decir. No esperaba pupitres. No esperaba pizarra. De alguna manera, se esperaba de mí que hiciera cuanto debía hacer con cuanto tenía, lo cual no era demasiado y más considerando que se trataba del comienzo. Debía concentrarme, esperaban algo de mí y yo mismo no podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de cruzar la puerta y ahí y estoy…y algo tarde me di cuenta que la mayoría de las caras ahí presentes me resultan familiares… ¿Pero de qué si de algo estoy seguro es de no haber pisado ese lugar? Con todo… ¿Por qué sigo mirando y sintiendo que los he visto en algún lugar? ¿Por qué una de las caras llama en particular mi atención? ¿Por qué en este tipo de situaciones no dejo de preguntarme si me he puesto calzoncillos?

¿Y cómo es que terminé en este lugar, tan lejos de casa y haciendo algo que nunca creí que haría? Ah claro, creo que ya recuerdo…quizás debería fijarme más en la fecha de caducidad de la leche que tomo al desayunar.

Supongo que era la mejor oportunidad que se me podía presentar. Lo más cercano en el pasado había sido el ser voluntario en la prisión…no, no tenía punto de comparación, partiendo porque no corría el riesgo de que uno de mis estudiantes me matara o pensara en apuñalarme. Debían de ser las ventajas de ejercer como maestro de verdad y no mero voluntario…debían de ser las ventajas de estar lejos de prisión (qué tenebroso), pero también traía consigo desventajas. Después de todo, estaba en el otro extremo del país, muy lejos de casa… ¿Cómo había terminado a esa distancia? Ah claro, mi exposición, mi primera exposición en mucho tiempo…quizás la última hasta dentro de unos años…no, no tenía por qué ser la última, demonios, pero quizás sí la más importante, sólo eso podía explicar la presencia de mucha gente…no, no eso, también el hecho de no ser el único presente en la muestra "Nuevas Promesas"…y bastante que se esforzaron en el nombre, pero no me iba a quejar si tenía la oportunidad de mostrar una de mis últimas creaciones, el Sistema Solar Comestible, el mismo del que podían sacar trozos y hecho con nueve variedades de alimentos (contando a Plutón) y un Sol de mantequilla…digo, si dicen que la Luna está hecha de queso, ¿por qué no creer que todos los planetas tienen algo comestible? Y para qué decir de qué estaban hechos los anillos de Saturno o los meteoritos o la misma Luna o la Vía Láctea…debí de gastar toda la leche del refrigerador, pero no es como que hubiera alguien en casa para reprocharme el derroche necesario…ni en el fondo ni nada, me hacía falta esa voz en un lugar que parecía tan grande estando yo y nadie más…

Pero ya no estaba en casa, todo se lo debía a esa exposición, a ese pequeño espacio que me concedieron para presentar mi obra…pequeño espacio entre comillas, porque espacio seguía siendo lo que más necesitaba. Era una escultura, ¿qué esperaban? No, no era una instalación, era una escultura, yo había hecho eso, ¿cómo no iba a saber lo que era mi propia obra? Ya más allá de las dudas, no faltaba el que se acercaba con un mondadientes a sacar un trozo, ésa era la idea, la intención, el poder interactuar y que recordaran los planetas por el sabor y que, si en el futuro se llegaban a encontrar con la misma comida, le dieran un nombre planetario. Una idea fabulosa, ¿no les parece? Y me recordarían por eso, como el que les ayudó a recordar dónde están parados y la amplitud de todo. Sin contar, y de eso sí estaba seguro, que ninguno de los trabajos que me acompañaban se acercaba al mío, al menos en lo osado del planteamiento…qué demonios, ¿quién podía hacerme el peso en lo osado? ¡Nadie! De eso se trataba…

−Oye muchacho, ¿tú eres el autor de esto?

Cualquier inmenso orgullo que pudiera sentir se alejó de inmediato al ser lo más cercano a un pensamiento. Y con una voz reclamando mi atención, difícilmente pudiera sentirme orgulloso, más si la voz mostraba una neutralidad que me asustaba, la misma que antecedía a un veredicto…pero rayos, la mujer no era ninguna autoridad, no buscaban detenerme ni nada, no había hecho nada malo que yo recordara y si así había sido, dudaba que hubieran testigos que pudieran afirmarlo…ah, pero la mujer parecía ser del público que iba y venía, se notaba en su ropa casual, si bien no le quitaba la postura autoritaria que me hacía sudar frío…está bien, no era más alta que yo, yo mismo contaba muchos años menos…no era una presencia que me resultara familia, puesto que había visto en el pasado muchas mujeres de color con una edad y una apariencia similar, con un peinado de ese tipo y con un vozarrón que ya se habría querido cualquiera de las coristas de las iglesias que suelen mostrar en las películas de la tele…hasta se parecía a alguna, pero de ahí a recordar el nombre de la película…

−Sí señora, ése soy yo y ésta es mi obra, el Sistema Solar…

−Sí, sí, ya lo vi, el nombre no puede ser más claro…sin contar su apariencia –y mientras hablaba, no dejaba de dar vueltas en torno a la plataforma donde descansaba mi más reciente creación–. Es muy original…siempre imaginé de niña que la Luna era de queso, pero esto…esto es otro nivel –y por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de ser una desconocida (y estaba claro que no era ella una de las tantas personas que organizaba la exposición, había tratado con todos previamente), esas palabras lograron elevar un poco más el concepto que tenía de mí mismo, si bien no era el primer halago (si es que podía considerarse como tal) que me hacían en lo que llevaba del día–. Sí…quién lo diría…la comida sí puede servir para estudiar o para memorizar…después de esto, no importa cuántas veces vea un tomate, para mí será Marte –y la sonrisa que siguió a esa afirmación no hizo más que confirmar que sí iba por muy buen camino–. Debes de ser un artista avezado para que estés aquí, ¿no?

−He hecho esculturas desde que tengo memoria –afirmé con todo el orgullo que podía blandir sin parecer un pedante insoportable–. Mi padre quería que fuera abogado, pero no tardó en reconocer que habría sido un error.

−Estoy de acuerdo, no es como que lleve mucho tiempo tratándote, pero estoy segura de que habrías sido un terrible abogado –no tardó en soltar una carcajada, la cual me contagió, aunque sabía que debía contenerme, habría parecido artificial de mi parte el dejarme llevar, aunque ganas no me faltaban–. Y… ¿Sobre qué creas? ¿Qué te inspira?

−La inspiración me llega cuando estoy trabajando y a veces…a veces mis trabajos no tienen sentido, pero no me puedo quedar quieto, al final siempre terminan encontrando un rumbo y ya ve, terminan siendo tan locos o grandes como el universo –volví a mirar mi reciente obra, más que para confirmar su posición, para llenarme del espíritu que me había poseído al momento de crearla–. En realidad…creo lo que sea, no porque sea mi antojo crear algo determinado, sólo sé que…la inspiración, la obra misma…aparece y siento que viene conmigo desde antes y a través de mí…sólo a través de mí podría encontrar la vida, pero algo tan grande como esto…no me siento creador, sólo hago lo que me apasiona y a través de mí, estos pequeños se encuentran con el mundo real.

No tenía idea de dónde rayos había salido todo eso, mas sí estaba del todo seguro que así era como me sentía o al menos era la idea más cercana traducida en palabras y ella parecía apreciarlo así, porque mis palabras causaron en ella un gran impacto, sólo eso podía explicar que no hablara por un instante que me pareció eterno, sin saber yo con exactitud el por qué necesitaba con desesperación transmitir aunque fuera una mísera parte de cuanto sentía cuando me dejaba llevar por esa magia que muchos llaman inspiración. Incluso, cuando recuperó el habla, me pareció que hasta estaba conmovida.

−Qué sería de un hombre sin una pasión que lo mueva…es difícil imaginar a alguien como tú siendo abogado…o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con una oficina, un traje y una corbata…es imposible –tardé un segundo en notar que ella extendía una mano hacia mí, obligándome así a estrecharla–. Soy Helen Dubois…no, no te molestes en presentarte, tu nombre está junto al de tu obra y no podría destacar más –no esperaba en ella la fuerza necesaria para arrancarme el brazo…tal vez el entusiasmo, el ímpetu…lo que fuera, esa mujer no se parecía a ninguna que pudiera haber conocido antes–. Es gracioso, me recuerdas a uno de mis antiguos empleados, pero…tú pareces tener todos los tornillos en su lugar.

−No suelen decirme eso con frecuencia –por no decir que algo así no me lo decía nadie, ni mi propia familia ni mis amigos–. Agradezco mucho sus palabras, señora Dubois, en verdad…me alegra ver que algo así no la ha dejado indiferente.

−Tendría que ser ciega, chico, algo así…algo así llamaría la atención de cualquiera, para bien o para mal, es inevitable puesto que en gustos no hay nada escrito, pero…qué demonios, a mí lo único que me interesa es que este viaje haya valido la pena sólo por conocerte.

−Creo que exagera, señora –solté, sin saber por qué de pronto me sentía abrumado…tal vez por la abundancia de elogios que jamás había experimentado desde que mi ídolo reconoció cuánto le gustaba mi obra…y de eso hacía ya bastante…bueno, no demasiado, tal vez exageré, pero en realidad, estando en casa y con tanto silencio es inevitable perder la noción del tiempo–. Yo…yo soy mi arte y…

−Y eso es precisamente lo que estoy buscando –de acuerdo, esas palabras no parecían encajar con nada y ella pareció notarlo, no es como que mi expresión pueda dejar lugar a dudas, por no decir que siempre he sido mejor con los actos que con las palabras, aunque por pensar así termine metiéndome en líos–. Sí, imaginé que no lo entenderías…con esa cara te pareces más a él, pero no es lo importante, el caso es… ¿Te parecería si lo discutimos tomando un café?

Habría dicho que un café era demasiado aburrido. ¿Habría tenido algo de malo ir por un licuado? Quizás estaba demasiado intrigado con lo que tuviera que decirme (sin conocerme además, sólo le recordaba a alguien) al punto de no querer cortar cuanto pudiera haber planeado, si es que había planeado algo así, de modo que no me quedó más remedio que avisar a uno de los organizadores que me ausentaría un rato, que daba igual que se comieran mi escultura, la idea era ésa, pero que tampoco se excedieran, con algo de moderación, tenía que durar un poco… ¿Y adónde iba? Ni yo lo sabía, mas no iba a decirlo, tenía que aparentar seguridad, aunque actuar siempre ha sido una de mis debilidades…mentir es tan difícil cuando me piden hacerlo… ¿Qué tiene de malo ser auténtico? ¡Es lo mejor del arte!

−Sé que debe parecerte una locura, ¿verdad? Tomar un café con alguien a quien acabas de conocer.

−La verdad es que estoy acostumbrado a esto –y no era mentira, había hecho cosas más peligrosas con perfectos desconocidos. Ni un saludo ni una despedida, ni siquiera el nombre de referencia, sólo hacer y ya y si salíamos enteros, tanto mejor. De modo que vernos ambos sentados ante la misma mesa con nuestros respectivos cafés (siendo ella quien más lo disfrutaba, yo sólo lo tenía para acompañarla) bien podía ser extraño para alguno si estaba al tanto de cuánto llevábamos conociéndonos, pero para mí…para mí era casi un rato agradable de no haber sido por la curiosidad que me impedía tragar correctamente los ocasiones sorbos que daba a mi taza.

−Pareces adaptarte bien a cualquier cosa, eso me agrada –mejor que se quedara con esa impresión a hablarle de mis aventuras, no parecía ser de las personas que valoraran los riesgos o los impulsos…aunque tampoco tenía claro la razón por la que me interesaba tanto prolongar esa buena impresión que pudiera tener de mí–. Y así, con todo, aceptando todo sin cuestionar, estoy segura que ahora mismo te preguntas por qué te invité a tomar un café…

−Supongo que le agradó mi escultura y ésta es su forma de…no sé…agradecerme el deleite que le brindé a sus sentidos –demasiado poético, demasiado exagerado, tal vez para mí, porque para ella pareció ser un chiste excelente. No soltó una carcajada como la que dejó escapar durante la exposición, pero si sonrió abiertamente antes de dar otro sorbo.

−Es una forma de verlo, algo de razón tienes, sí, aunque no tendría sentido negar que he venido buscando algo más –intenté no denotar nerviosismo, ni siquiera tragar saliva, el movimiento del cuello me delataría…en realidad, sólo yo podía notar cuán nervioso estaba, no solía pensar tanto cuando hablaba con alguien–. A decir verdad, llegué a la exposición por recomendación de uno de mis amigos, uno de los organizadores de la exposición, su nombre no viene al caso, pero digamos que…digamos que, según su visión, lo que estaba buscando lo podía encontrar aquí.

−Le daría la razón si supiera lo que está buscando.

−Soy directora de una academia muy particular, un lugar donde se le da mucho énfasis a todas las variedades de artes existentes, ningún estudiante puede entrar si no demuestra poseer un talento –creía saber hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación y la misma dirección bastó para inquietarme.

−Suena muy interesante, señora Dubois, pero…si su intención es proponerme alguna clase de perfeccionamiento en su academia, la verdad…la verdad es que no me veo estudiando a estas alturas y menos algo que para mí…

−¿Estudiar? ¿Perfeccionamiento? –Ya no podía contener la risa, lo cual me llevó a avergonzarme. No creí haberme alejado tanto del rumbo que ella pudiera haber deseado en un comienzo–. No he recorrido tamaña distancia sólo buscando estudiantes, bien pueden ellos buscarnos a nosotros, así que no, amigo, no, lo que yo busco es alguien con la capacidad necesaria para transmitir a los chicos lo que se necesita para ser un artista, el espíritu necesario para incentivarlos a perseguir todo lo que se propongan, alguien…alguien que les enseñe a crear y a no conformarse con lo creado, tal y como pareces pensar tú.

−Y… ¿Yo? –Había cometido el error de pasar un sorbo a mi boca, el mismo que creció cuando capté el significado de sus palabras, el mismos que me quemó la garganta y el esófago cuando pasó sin precauciones, obligándome a tragar dolor y lágrimas, los mismos que pasaron a un segundo plano cuando procesé todo, incluyendo mi asombro–. Me…me está diciendo…que… ¿Busca un profesor? –Por supuesto, su mirada me hacía sentir estúpido por el solo hecho de considerar la pregunta–. Y… ¿Y quiere que sea un profesor?

−¿Acaso tengo que dibujarlo para que lo entiendas?

−No, no, es sólo que…que…bueno, no creo ser la persona correcta –estaba seguro que ser auténtico en esa instancia habría sido perjudicial y lo cierto es que no esperaba menos. Después de todo, que me propusiera algo así alguien a quien acababa de conocer…se escapaba completamente de mis parámetros, logrando que esa conversación se acercara a cualquiera de las situaciones extremas que pudiera haber vivido en el pasado–. Verá, señora Dubois, yo…yo no tengo experiencia enseñando salvo…salvo la vez que fui voluntario en un programa de la prisión…con reclusos de alta peligrosidad…

−Es más que suficiente para considerar que estás calificado para el trabajo, aunque puedes estar tranquilo, los chicos no alcanzan tal nivel de violencia –no podía estar hablando en serio, tenía que ser una de esas bromas televisadas…tenía que serlo, en cualquier momento podía aparecer la cámara oculta–. No te noto muy convencido.

−Es que…no me malinterprete, agradezco que haya pensado en mí como un candidato para algo así, pero…nunca he sido partidario de…de que el arte se deba enseñar en los salones o en las escuelas y…pues…

−Es por eso que existe ese lugar, muchacho, no estamos hablando de un lugar donde todo se enseñe en base a libros, no, se trata de jugar, experimentar lo que les apasiona, sentir que en verdad se acercan a su sueño no memorizando información que nadie les pedirá sino que valiéndose de lo que mejor saben hacer –con la taza ya vacía sobre la mesa, por primera vez capté en ella energía, más en su mirada que en su expresión, trasmitiéndome el mismo entusiasmo que creí manifestar cuando me preguntó sobre lo que hacía–. Yo no quiero a alguien que crea que las cosas se deben hacer de una manera, quiero a alguien que crea lo que transmita, lo que enseñe…y que enseñe con el ejemplo, con su amor por cuanto hace.

Si ella hubiera sabido cómo me relacionaba con los desconocidos…porque está bien, no hacía demasiado que apareciera por vez primera en mi campo visual…había halagado mi escultura mucho antes de darle un mordisco a alguno de los planetas…una perfecta desconocida…no, no era perfecta, ya sabía su nombre y ella el mío, de manera que algo nos unía, por pequeño que ese algo pudiera ser, mas eso no quitaba que era un lapso corto de tiempo para dar por hecho que yo era el indicado para llenar el cupo vacío en la academia que dirigía… ¿Y qué podía saber de mi experiencia en la prisión? Había sido casi suicida (aunque muy enriquecedora, todo sea dicho) y digamos que no la había afrontado de la mejor manera en un comienzo (uno de los interno casi me mata de no ser por la intervención de uno de los guardias). Pero lo peor de todo era que…lo peor de todo era el entusiasmo con el que me contagiaba cuando hablaba de ese lugar. No libros, no información, no, acción pura, como debía ser, pasión…movimiento…el arte necesita de todo eso y más para ser arte y ahí parecía estar el conjunto, si bien no tenía por qué creer de inmediato en la palabra de esa mujer…demonios, qué sacaba con decírmelo si ya comenzaba a creerle y la idea de estar cerca de algo así comenzaba a llamar poderosamente mi atención…no, si algo había aprendido era a no aceptar todo de inmediato, aunque por dentro muriera por conocer más detalles de lo que podía ofrecerme un lugar así, cuyo nombre si siquiera había mencionado…

−Entonces… ¿Profesor de Arte, dice? –No lo había dicho abiertamente, pero traslucía a través de sus palabras y en el asentimiento de su cabeza. Tenía que echar mano de cualquier detalle, lo que fuera para contener mi interés que parecía desbordar, superarme−. Usted…usted mencionó venir de lejos para…para esto…

−Ah, es un detalle que tengo que mencionarte –y parecía haberlo olvidado…algo de tal importancia…la distancia bien podía lograr que me echara atrás en cualquier idea relacionada con confirmar o rechazar–. El lugar del que te hablo se encuentra en Los Ángeles.

Qué bueno que lo mencionaba. Había un par de estados de distancia, siendo el estado de esa ciudad el segundo…y un estado grande además…quizás no fuera el otro extremo del país…bueno, lo era en teoría, pero no se trataba de la distancia más grande. Con todo, seguía habiendo kilómetros de por medio…seguía obligándome a alejarme de todo cuanto creía conocer, si bien había estado en Los Ángeles en el pasado, una visita o un intento de investigación, no sabría cómo llamarlo, sólo tenía claro que había estado ahí, no como para conocer los puntos principales, pero sí para decir que me orientaba en cualquier mapa… ¿Una mujer que acababa de conocer me ofrecía una oportunidad así? No estaba seguro de que ayudara a mi carrera de artista…no estaba seguro de que algo así pudiera ser verdad, aunque qué sacaba con negar que la idea me entusiasmaba muchísimo. Por primera vez mis méritos artísticos eran tomados en cuenta y no me refería a una exposición simple que se acabaría en un par de días, no…por ser yo mismo me ofrecían algo. Por ser yo mismo tenía una oportunidad, no de un trabajo esporádico sino de algo permanente y que se ajustaba a cuanto buscaba… ¿Y por qué no podía aceptar y ya si era lo que tanto quería? Dudaba que alguien como ella se tomara las molestias así como así…y con todo…

−Podría… ¿Podría hablarme un poco de cómo es ese lugar?

Parecía haberse preparado para responder a algo así. Tal vez daba por hecho que preguntaría algo así…tal vez se hallaba tan inmersa en su trabajo como yo en el mío, cualquier opción parecía lógica y al final, poca importancia tenía cuál era en realidad si la explicación la conseguí: Una detallada descripción de cómo era, cómo funcionaba Hollywood Arts, un nombre que parecía hacer eco en mi cabeza…cómo no iba a hacer eco, me dije mientras la oía poniendo toda la concentración que me permitía la cabeza, cómo no iba a hacer eco si la palabra Hollywood podía relacionarse con cualquier cosa, excepto con un lugar como aquél del que me hablaba Helen, una preparatoria en muchos sentidos y al mismo tiempo…al mismo tiempo tan alejado de todo cuanto creía conocer, tal y como ella me había dado a entender en un comienzo, centrándose siempre en el talento de todos los muchachos, en sus sueños…en todo lo que los volvía seres capaces de todo…

No tenía por qué creer que me mentía si incluso me mostró fotos del lugar disponibles en su página web (y ahí estaba ella, sí, la directora) dando por sentado que tendría que enfrentarse a un tipo que no confiara en ella de inmediato, preparándose para todos los casos. Y yo…yo no estaba seguro si necesitaba de todo eso para terminar de creer que ella sí era quien decía ser y sí se encargaba de cuanto decía. La había escuchado con tal atención que el café se enfrío en mi taza sin que yo reparara de inmediato en ello, concentrado como estaba en hacerme una imagen de ese lugar, de su día a día, sin permitirme por ello soñar demasiado, esperando no crearme falsas expectativas…intentando detener mis ilusiones o mi entusiasmo ante algo que me parecía descabellado… ¿Y qué sacaba con engañarme si la idea de que pudiera existir un lugar así y que me ofrecieran un trabajo de esas características no hacía otra cosa que encender todas las luces de mi imaginación?

−Su propuesta es muy interesante –ni yo mismo me creía la seriedad que intentaba darle a mis palabras y ella pareció adivinar el esfuerzo que hacía por mantener la compostura o nivelar mi entusiasmo–. Yo… ¿Me daría tiempo para pensarlo?

−Por supuesto, muchacho, aunque debo decirte que sólo te puedo conceder hasta el miércoles, no me puedo quedar demasiado en Seattle –no esperaba contar con unas horas para cavilar la situación, bien podía considerarme afortunado–. Hasta entonces, estaré esperando tu llamada y claro que te dejaré mi número, ¿qué esperabas?

Me parecía gracioso que hiciera esa pregunta. Al fin y al cabo, esperaba mucho de ese día y no esperaba nada. Esperaba que vieran mi trabajo, que lo apreciaran tanto como el esfuerzo en él invertido…esperaba que reconocieran mi talento, mis ganas de hacer, mis ganas de trabajar, de crear…pero de ahí a esperar algo o alguien como ella y su oferta…algo que en primera instancia, si no lo pensaba demasiado, me parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad y como si supiera ella que se me pasaba eso por la cabeza, encontraba la forma de probarme que sí era bueno, que tenía sus dificultades, sus días complejos (como cualquier trabajo, sea o no de nuestro agrado) y que al mismo tiempo, todo eso valía la pena…para ellos, claro. ¿Y valdría la pena para mí? ¿Valdría la pena aceptar y cruzar esa distancia? ¿Valdría la pena dejar todo cuanto conocía para perseguir una propuesta inesperada y reciente?

Esperaba que la pregunta tuviera mayor sentido con el pasar de las horas y la cabeza más fría, quizás porque sabía que si lo pensaba demasiado no tardaría en sentirme agobiado al punto de no tener claridad. ¿Aceptar bajo presión? Necesitaba mis propios pros y contras y en casa parecía encontrar más de los últimos, los mismos que alcanzaba a olvidar cuando me encontraba lejos haciendo otras cosas, pero… ¿Cómo los iba a olvidar si recordaba los días previos, cuando podía llamar a esa casa un hogar? Cuando el bullicio no era sólo mío, también…demonios, ¿tan difícil me resultaba aceptarlo, incluso en mi cabeza? ¿Para qué volvía a casa si sabía que no tenía con quién discutir una posible decisión? Mis amigos estaban en lo suyo y no siempre se presentaban, a veces ni siquiera…qué decía, ¿cuántos se habían marchado ya de la ciudad? Parecía ser que, con mi familia, me había dejado todo aquello o aquellos que pudiera relacionar con ella y tras la puerta del apartamento sólo me esperara el vacío que intentaba llenar con más y más esculturas…

Demonios, ¿por qué le dije que se fuera? ¿Por qué lo permití si sabía que la vida no sería la misma después de ese día? Ah claro, extrañaba tener…extrañaba tener una familia de verdad y en el fondo, ambos lo sabíamos, yo no podía dársela. Pero no podía culparme, todo cuanto podía ser o hacer había sido para ella, para que se sintiera orgullosa. También extrañaba a nuestros padres, lo sabía, pero no podía permitirme caer en la añoranza sabiendo que me necesitaba cada día. ¿Era normal entonces sentir esa molestia que confundía con tristeza? No, ¿cómo podía culparla de elegir a papá? Era lo más lógico, yo seguía siendo sólo su hermano y para algunas cosas yo no estaría o capacitado o presente o…tantas cosas… ¿No servía estar ahí para ella desde su nacimiento?

Pues parecía ser que el vacío del lugar no me ayudaba demasiado con su respuesta. ¿Y para eso había regresado? ¿Para pensar mi respuesta una fracción de segundo? No, no podía llamarla tan rápido, pero conocía otros números a los cuales podía contactar. Larga distancia, está bien, pero algo me decía que valía la pena contactar no a un amigo, no porque no pudiera confiar en ellos, más bien porque necesitaba, en ese momento, una voz un poco más sabia, menos atolondrada que yo, aunque esa voz también supiera de momentos absurdos (qué puedo decir, lo llevamos en la sangre).

Sabía que al abuelo le sorprendería mi llamada ("¡Tú llamándome! ¡Tiene que ser serio!"), lo que me obligaría a tranquilizarlo de mil maneras. Bueno, sí es algo serio, abuelo, pero puedes estar tranquilo, no en el sentido físico…no, abuelo, no he hecho nada peligroso, sabes que soy maduro…abuelo, por favor, no me falta mucho para cumplir treinta años, ¿con quién crees que hablas? Y qué bueno que lo mencionas, justamente de trabajo es de lo que quería hablarte…no, no quiero que me consigas un empleo, ¿me dejas hablar o lucharás por adivinar lo que tengo que decir? Porque nunca has sido bueno adivinando…

−Para que estés tan serio…supongo que nos podemos olvidar de los juegos por un momento, ¿verdad? –De acuerdo, la risa era inevitable soltarla después de algo así, de manera que ayudó bastante que él recuperara parte de la seriedad que habíamos perdido en el proceso de entendernos–. Habla ya, esas llamadas no son precisamente baratas.

Y lo hice. Intenté resumir las circunstancias (desde la exposición y cómo terminé en ella pasando por la obra que había llevado y así cerrar con el gran final) lo más rápido que pude, sin perder la claridad, sin caer en la ansiedad (aunque mucho trabajo me costara lo último), hablándole del lugar (o lo poco que de él podía recordar valiéndome de una imagen e impresión ajena) y del tiempo que tenía para aceptar o rechazar la que quizás fuera la mejor propuesta que jamás hubieran hecho en la vida…momento, ¿en verdad había dicho eso último? Apenas si había tenido el valor para reconocerlo en mi mente, emplear con dificultad las palabras… ¿Y ya me atrevía a decirlo en una conversación con el abuelo? Y a él pareció causarle gracia ese esfuerzo de mi parte por mantenerme neutral para caer en una especie de desesperación inusual, sólo eso podía explicar que dejara escapar una carcajada sincera cuando tomé aire al acabar.

−Chico, ¿en verdad creíste necesario llamarme? Porque por lo que puedo oír…a mí me parece que ya tienes clara cuál será tu decisión –sí, sí había hablado demasiado y había resultado imposible para mí aparentar neutralidad…claro que el miedo y la desconfianza eran demasiado evidentes.

−Abuelo…no es como que todos los días aparezca alguien a proponerte algo así…

−Pero decía la verdad por lo que me has dicho, pudiste comprobarlo…parece ser que esa mujer hablaba muy en serio… ¿Tendría algo de malo?

−Pero…demonios, abuelo, yo no sé nada de cómo enseñar…como esa vez en la prisión, ¿recuerdas lo que te conté?

−Son estudiantes, no seas tan desconfiado, ¿en serio crees que alguno intentará matarte?

−No se trata de eso, abuelo, es sólo que… −caray, jamás creí que me vería en esa situación, dudando de todo…buscando consejo en alguien…por supuesto, me hacía falta como la voz de la razón que me faltaba…me hacía falta ella–. Yo…yo nunca le he enseñado nada a nadie y no estoy seguro de estar a la altura de esa responsabilidad.

Del otro lado de la línea escuché cómo el abuelo dejaba escapar un suspiro que parecía ser su forma de expresar incredulidad…o eso creía yo o era lo único que me atrevía a creer más allá de querer imaginar la expresión de su rostro. Fue al hablar que su tono de voz de alejó de todo cuanto había oído, acercándose por momentos al de papá…claro, cuántas veces olvidé que papá es su hijo…quizás porque a uno lo veía más que al otro…tal vez porque me parecían diferentes a pesar del parecido…

−Hijo… ¿Por cuánto tiempo criaste solo a tu hermana?

−Abuelo, no entiendo a qué viene…

−Sólo responde, ¿por cuánto tiempo criaste solo a tu hermana? –No entendía por qué me hacía esa clase de preguntas que sólo tensaban más el nudo que ya tenía en la garganta por el solo hecho de mencionar o pensar en mi hermanita.

−Desde…desde que mamá murió.

−Sabes hijo…quizás cometí un error en cuestionar tu sentido de la responsabilidad, bien me demostraste estar a la altura de lo que se podía esperar de ti…incluso mejor que tu propio padre –el nuevo suspiro casi me ayudaba a imaginarlo meneando la cabeza–. Sé que es mi hijo, sé que tiene un compromiso que cumplir, pero…si debo ser honesto, a veces sentía, y sigo sintiendo, que el mayor error que pudo cometer fue el no tener como prioridad el ser un mejor padre para ustedes…claro que ahora puede enmendar el error con tu hermana, por algo se la llevó a Italia, ¿no? Pero tú, hijo…te criaste solo, más después de…bueno, ya sabes…

−No entiendo…no entiendo a qué viene todo esto, abuelo –musité comprendiendo que no tardaría demasiado en quebrarse del todo mi voz…por no decir que no entendía por qué me hacía recordar todas esas cosas.

−¿Crees que exista en el mundo un trabajo más difícil que ser padre? Sé que abandonaste los estudios a los dos días, sé que nunca fuiste consciente de lo importante que es tener un trabajo estable…sé que has fallado en muchos aspectos, pero a la hora de la verdad puedo decir que tú fuiste para tu hermana un mejor padre que tu mismo padre hasta que el tiempo así lo permitió y en vista de que pudiste hacer mejor que nadie un trabajo para el que nadie te preparó… ¿Crees que pueda existir algo más difícil? Sobre todo si se trata, como te dijeron, de transmitir tu pasión por lo que haces.

−Abuelo…

−Además… ¿En serio es un problema para ti dejar ese departamento? Creo que perseguir ese trabajo es lo mejor que te podría pasar, sin contar que…allá en Seattle…allá estás muy solo, hijo, así que…aunque sea para salir de ahí, ¿no crees que te hará bien?

Era verdad…al menos eso último. Porque no estaba seguro de haber cumplido bien los papeles que me correspondían…o quizás no me correspondían, pero que jamás había dejado de desempeñar. Con todo, ¿a quién quería engañar? A diario ese lugar se sentía vacío…con frecuencia me sentía solo…con frecuencia hacía estallar cualquier cosa con tal de apartar el silencio que a veces inundaba todo y me impedía concentrarme a la hora de hacer una escultura…con frecuencia hacía ruidos que pudieran ser considerados molestos, todo con tal de que alguien tocara la puerta y me obligara a salir a dar explicaciones… ¿Pero qué sacaba? Ya ni mis amigos estaban como antes, sólo yo seguía donde estaba y claro, ya era hora de aceptar que así, limitándome a estar y a lamentar, no llegaría a ninguna parte, un argumento que podía pasar por alto mi capacidad, la misma que el abuelo se encargaba de confirmar aunque a mí me costara creer en su existencia.

Con todo, daba igual. La seguridad me diera esa conversación no tardó en diluirse cuando llamé a Helen para decirle que aceptaba el trabajo…y mis piernas se volvieron de gelatina ni bien me encontré en el aeropuerto (sería más rápido y quizás la última vez que viajara en avión) llevando la pocas cosas que pudieran serme de utilidad, sabiendo que atrás dejaba un hogar que ya más parecía estudio y en el cual prefería no pensar demasiado, acaso porque sabía que me aferraría a los buenos momentos que ya no existían y que me harían dudar absurdamente, sin contar que Helen me había dicho que no necesitaba demasiado, que no tardaría demasiado en instalarme (pasé por algo parecido cuando me hice directora de ese lugar, me había dicho) y que lo más importante seguía siendo la capacidad que pudiera demostrar en… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Hollywood Arts? Algo me decía que había oído ese nombre en alguna parte más allá de la vez en que ella lo mencionara, pero no podía recordarlo (quizás no tenga importancia, me dije, quizás es sólo la inquietud).

Por tanto, todo ese giro, desde una escultura que se podía considerar absurda pero que yo veía como una de mis mejores obras, una conversación con la que había sido una desconocida los primeros minutos, otra conversación con mi lejano abuelo y un vistazo a la red y al lugar donde vivía me llevaron en conjunto a esa mañana llegar corriendo al que sería mi nuevo trabajo por tiempo indefinido y mucho antes de que se asomaran los primeros estudiantes, todo con tal de familiarizarme con el entorno, con el lugar que sería la sala donde debía dar clases… ¿Y qué demonios sacaba si no había tardado demasiado en dormirme en el baño porque no había dormido la noche anterior? En consecuencia, una vez más tuve que correr sabiendo que llegaría tarde a mi primera clase, ¿podía tener un mejor comienzo? Ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de conocer a otros maestros, no, podía ser cualquiera y no lo habría notado, los pasillos estaban vacíos, las clases habían comenzado…y yo seguía corriendo luchando por ajustar mi cinturón y la camisa en movimiento, sin saber si lo había logrado del todo…

−¡Disculpen el atraso! –Solté ni bien abrí la puerta y avancé a grandes zancadas hasta un lugar donde todos me pudieran ver, porque no tenía escritorio ni debía contar con algo así, bastando apenas mi voz y presencia para que las conversaciones previas cesarán y todos prestaran atención a cuanto pudiera decir.

Sí, así había llegado a esa situación…y casi esperaba que siguieran conversando, pero no, sólo había silencio, eso a lo que tanto temía, lo que tanto me desagradaba de mi hogar en el último tiempo… ¿Qué mejor forma de romperlo que buscar una buena excusa? La mejor de todas, las presentaciones, si bien la estaba dejando de lado con tal de convencerme de que los chicos con los que trataba eran inofensivos…hasta cierto punto…bueno, con que no tuvieran una navaja o deseos de estrangularme me daba por satisfecho.

A grandes rasgos, nada del otro mundo, al menos una veintena de chicos entre chicos y chicas…aunque estaba seguro de haber visto en alguna parte a esa niña de cabellera roja tan llamativa…o a ese tipo de peinado de modelo…o a ese chico moreno de trencitas…o al flaco de afro y lentes…o a la malévola presencia pálida de cabello negro que me miraba como si fuera una potencia víctima… ¿Por qué tantas caras me resultaban familiares de golpe? Estaba seguro de no haber estado ahí antes, tanto como lo estaba de estar usando calzoncillos… ¿Lo estaba? Sí, asombrosamente sí los llevaba puestos, así que… ¿Por qué todas esas caras me sonaban? ¿Acaso las había visto una de las pocas veces que había pisado esa ciudad? Pero si Los Ángeles siempre ha sido una ciudad enorme, la más grande del mundo, ¿cuántas posibilidades reales existían de que hubiera visto tantos rostros y de que éstos se reunieran en un mismo salón?

Pero por sobre todos ellos, uno me llamó más la atención que ninguno…como si tuviera mayor importancia…como si lo hubiera visto, en comparación a los otros, un poco más…si bien no distaba demasiado de la inquietud que los otros despertaban en mí… ¿Por qué esa mirada en particular hacía más difícil todo? Quizás porque sí la había visto antes… ¿Dónde? Tal vez en una revista…tal vez en un monitor… ¿Sería eso? ¿Por qué no? Tal vez sí los conocía y no recordaba sus nombres…o jamás me lo habían dicho y quizás eso me molestaba…

Como fuera, en realidad daba igual, me estaba entreteniendo demasiado con la mirada de esa chica, de ojos oscuros y brillantes al mismo tiempo… ¿De dónde me sonaba esa cara? Por su edad… ¿Sería una conocida o amiga de mi hermanita?

Mi hermanita…claro, claro que tenía que ver con ella, ¿cómo lo había pasado por alto si por una imprudencia yo mismo había recibido una patada en la cara de una chica con rasgos similares? El parecido con esa luchadora era asombroso, eso tenía que ser, el eco del trauma, del impacto…pero daba igual, no me salvaría el súbito miedo y el mal recuerdo de un golpe de la situación que ya consideraba mi presente y mi futuro.

Había llegado la hora de demostrar hasta qué punto valía la pena que Helen confiara en mí.

-Una vez más, les pido disculpas por tardar, pero…ya saben, el tráfico –sabían que mentía, pero seguía siendo mejor a que se enteraran de mi estancia en el baño o de mis problemas estomacales a causa del nerviosismo –en primer lugar, estoy muy contento de que todos ustedes hayan sentido interés al punto de decidir tomar esta clase, porque como sabrán…esto no deja de ser un nuevo proyecto, incluso para mí –estaba sonando muy profesor, justamente aquello que quería evitar, de modo que tenía que llevar las cosas por otros caminos si no quería que se aburrieran de inmediato –así que…bienvenidos sean todos a la primera clase de Escultura y Creación Espontánea; y como supongo que Helen no les habrá puesto muy al tanto de todo, lo primero es lo primero…sin contar con que sé que no se presentarán a menos que yo me presente primero, lo cual será un honor –sí, un par de risas contenidas, al menos las que podía oír…estaba recuperando algo de la chispa que los nervios me habían arrebatado, la fiesta ya podía comenzar –aunque…no hay demasiado que contar que les pueda interesar salvo que mi nombre es Spencer Shay, especializado en esculturas que no podrían encajar en ningún género y…dado que aquí parece formar parte de las reglas, llámenme Spencer si así se sienten más cómodos –bien, el nombre les había llegado, estaban atentos todos sentados en el piso donde estaban…era lo mejor, los pupitres no dejaban de ser barreras innecesarias –así que… ¿Alguno quiere comenzar con las presentaciones? Lo de siempre, ya saben, el nombre, la edad si así lo quieren…por qué están aquí…vamos, sorpréndanme.

No sabía de dónde había salido la confianza para decir eso último ni mucho menos el tono empleado… ¿Pero cómo le iba a dar importancia a algo así si gracias a esos detalles había conseguido cuanto me proponía? Todos atentos, todos pensando si debían de ser los primeros o no en comenzar las presentaciones…como si el pensarlo tanto les hubiera servido de algo cuando la misma chica que tanta semejanza tenía con una de las tantas mujeres que me había partido la cara en el pasado no tardó en levantar la mano y ponerse de pie…

Era extraño. Cuando sonreía, me dolía la cara, como si ese gesto fuera más poderoso que un puñetazo o una patada, ya fueran juntos o separados…o como si la sonrisa ayudara a mi rostro a recordar el dolor…

−Así que…voluntaria, ¿eh? –Ante mis palabras, ella sólo mantuvo la sonrisa–. Bueno…otros aquí sabrán quién eres, pero yo, así que… ¿Te importaría…?

−Mi nombre es Victoria Vega, pero me dicen Tori…

Tori… ¿No significaba pájaro en japonés? ¿Y desde cuándo yo sabía algo así? Con todo, me daba igual, Tori sonaba tan bien como Victoria...y debía aterrizar, tenía que aprender el nombre y tener claro que mi trabajo sería memorizar varios más…

Si mi familia me viera, me decía… ¿Yo trabajando? ¡Asombroso!


	2. De lo espontáneo

**Saludos a todos, amigos lectores y escritores.**

**Debo reconocer que la respuesta al primer capítulo me ha sorprendido gratamente. En serio, estoy muy contento de que este nuevo y desquiciado proyecto sea de su agrado…al menos en un comienzo y espero de corazón estar a la altura de las expectativas con los episodios siguientes. A veces dicen que lo más difícil es el comienzo, pero si el comienzo ha agradado y ha sido un origen con fuerza, más difícil es seguir con esa fuerza. Ahora bien, este capítulo se podría considerar, más que un nuevo capítulo, una extensión del anterior a pesar de los evidentes cambios de narración (ya lo entenderán) para así, si a ustedes les agrada, continuar a la brevedad.**

**Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer de corazón a Susan (todo cuanto te puedo decir es que esta historia busca ser un poco diferente, mas no por eso dejaré de lado unos pequeños detalles clásicos), Más allá de la realidad (te dejaría un agradecimiento kilométrico, pero la única forma que tengo de agradecerte es aprender a mejorar un poco en cada capítulo, gracias de verdad) y a Chandra Scarlet (me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que esto también te agrade) y a todos cuantos decidan darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Es un capítulo algo lento, lo reconozco, pero sean pacientes, espero arrancar con rapidez pronto.**

**Y sin nada más que añadir (salvo que nada me pertenece, sólo la historia, no sus personajes), los invito a pasar, sean bienvenidos.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−Eh… ¿Tori? –Apenas si escuché la voz de mi hermana, la misma que me obligó a quitar los ojos de la ventanilla del auto para prestarle atención–. Tú…eh… ¿Por qué apestas a huevo y pintura?

Qué extraño que lo hubiera notado y me dejara entrar al auto a pesar de eso… ¿Quién era ella y qué había hecho con mi hermana? O quizás sí era ella y me había dejado entrar por la curiosidad que le inspiraba el verme así…sí, bien podía ser ella, esperar una respuesta de mi parte y después echarme, incluso parecía lógico, encajaba con ella. Aunque sí me sorprendía que pudiera identificar los olores, a mí ya se me mezclaban y de no haber sido por el recuerdo de las fuentes, no habría podido dar los nombres exactos…aunque en el pasado había sido capaz de identificar las diversas clases de moho… ¿Cómo podía superarme una gama de olores comunes?

−Pues…es una larga historia, Trina –en realidad no lo era, pero esperaba que con eso le bastara para sentir pereza de escucharme y así no dudar demasiado en dejarme en paz.

−¿Qué tan larga? Déjame adivinar, ¿te peleaste de nuevo con Jade y esa fue su venganza? −Era una opción lógica si recordaba el café de mi primer día…pero no dejaba de parecer gracioso cuando mi hermana lo planteaba de esa manera, de modo que la carcajada no la pude reprimir.

−No, no, hermanita, esto…esto fue un poco más divertido, sin contar que…bueno, la misma Jade…debiste ver cómo terminó –sí…eso sí que me animaba…en realidad, era mucho mejor que el cuadro de Jade hecha un desastre…si lo pensaba bien, todo iba mucho más allá de Jade, sólo la recordaba porque Trina la había mencionado, porque el día en sí bastaba para mantener en su conjunto.

Huevos y pintura… ¿Qué color? ¿Rojo? ¿O era púrpura? Tardaría una eternidad en sacarme todo eso… ¿Y se suponía que era una clase? Bueno, en comparación a Actuación… ¿Y por qué había tomado esa clase en primer lugar?

Ah claro, en una clase de Actuación había salido el tema, todo después de una extraña improvisación que involucraba el ponernos en lugar de una planta (en serio, ¿cómo demonios íbamos a ponernos en el lugar de un árbol o de un arbusto o de una alga marina?). Si de por sí ese ejercicio nos resultó extraño (como si alguno no lo fuera en realidad, como si Sikowitz intentara poner a prueba nuestra capacidad de inhibir la vergüenza que pudiéramos sentir), el tener que llevarlo a cabo por más de diez minutos (según él, para reforzar nuestra concentración, nuestra capacidad de entrar en un personaje, sin importar lo extraño que nos pudiera resultar) superaba lo que podíamos considerar como tolerable dentro de los límites de una locura que podía agradarnos casi todos los días…sí, casi todos, porque estar sentados o de pie o de cabeza, fuera cual fuera nuestra planta… ¿Cómo íbamos a tolerar esa locura? Ni que nos dieran un papel en una audición interpretando a un coral…pero serían sus métodos, quizás nos ayudaran en un futuro… ¿De qué forma? Tal vez él lo supiera mejor que nosotros…y sí, resultaba más agradable pensar eso que creer que se divertía a nuestras costillas.

Con todo, a pesar de lo absurdo y tedioso del ejercicio, el tiempo se nos pasó volando (pasaba siempre en su clase) y ya estábamos listos para largarnos cuando el mismo Sikowitz (creo que ya lo mencioné antes, no estoy segura, un apellido como el suyo debería resaltar con facilidad) llamó nuestra atención con esa voz ronca y potente que tiene…no hacía falta gritar, más de uno llegó a pensarlo, bastaba con que golpeara algún mueble o lo hiciera de forma más discreta, lo que fuera…pero daba igual, había conseguido su objetivo, no nos habíamos movido más allá de nuestras sillas a la espera de lo que él pudiera decir…y él, como siempre, parecía disfrutar como nadie de esos segundos en los él era el indiscutible centro de atención, ¿qué otra explicación podía tener su sonrisa al captar nuestra exasperación?

−Ah, sí, me encanta verlos a todos ustedes reunidos en este salón…siempre atentos…siempre dispuestos a escuchar cuanto tengan que decirles –un poco tarde lo decía considerando que todos estábamos a punto de salir.

−Habla ya, Sikowitz, no tenemos todo el día –como siempre, Jade parecía dispuesta a decir lo que todos nosotros estábamos pensando pero que ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar por alguna razón (como si él fuera el profesor más estricto, me decía con frecuencia y algo de sorna).

−Ah, Jade, siempre tan paciente con los demás –soltó nuestro maestro con una sonrisa irónica que bastaba para crisparle los nervios…como si le importara…sí, lo sabía, pero no le daba importancia, bien podía sentarse en el suelo del escenario con todo el relajo del mundo, tiempo que tardó su rostro en perder la chispa que nos retuvo–. Está bien, está bien, no tardaré demasiado, es sólo que…bueno, hace poco Helen me dio una información −tuvieron que pasar unos segundos después de pronunciar ese nombre para que su rostro recuperara el entusiasmo inicial… ¿Qué tipo de relación tendría con la directora como para que le molestara mencionarla? Había muchas cosas que no sabía de él, pero tampoco me parecía una buena idea ahondar en esos detalles–. Una información que, por supuesto, estoy obligado a compartir con ustedes y que en lo personal, me llama mucho la atención pero que no puedo aplicar debido al maestro que soy…ah, pero ustedes, chicos, son afortunados, así que… ¿A alguno de ustedes le interesa el arte?

−Eh…Sikowitz –André no tardó en llamar su atención con una mano alzada y expresión desconcertada–. No… ¿No se supone que todo lo que hacemos aquí es arte de alguna manera?

−Ah, sí, por supuesto –respondió nuestro chiflado favorito mientras se ponía de pie y alcanzaba un coco que tenía guardado (no nos dimos cuenta dónde)–. Sí, sí, todo es arte, el canto, la actuación, componer música…sí, André, todo es arte, pero…también existe cierta clase de arte que requiere más de nuestra atención…uno que a veces ignoramos…uno que no recibe el júbilo de los espectadores como nosotros y que, si carece de suerte, puede verse condenado al anonimato…ya saben a qué me refiero, ¿o acaso nunca han ido a un museo? −Claro que entendíamos a qué clase de arte se refería…pero tampoco entendíamos a qué venían esas preguntas si en realidad teníamos clases de Arte en Hollywood Arts, él debía de saberlo–. Sobre eso mismo…este viernes comenzará una nueva clase para los que se quieran integrar, Escultura y Creación Espontánea y cuantos quieran inscribirse deben hablar con Lane desde hoy, nunca se sabe cuántos interesados pueda haber…quizás los cupos se completen hoy mismo, así que…si están interesados…

Contrario a lo que podía imaginar, Cat no hizo la pregunta obvia que imaginé que haría (ella, especialista en hacer pregunta que descolocaban a cualquiera por la obviedad que encerraban), aunque tampoco vi en mis amigos o en el resto de la clase alguna muestra de interés por cuanto había dicho nuestro maestro…tal vez porque la noticia los desconcertaba…o bien podía ser que no le daban la debida importancia. Cualquiera de las posturas se entendía y en realidad, no me extrañó que ninguno tocara el tema en cuanto nos vimos libres de las clases. A lo mucho llegué a escuchar a alguno que no conocía caminando por los pasillos y haciendo referencia a Escultura de forma muy vaga, casi de manera accidental.

¿Y por qué yo no me podía sacar de la cabeza la mención de esa nueva clase? Probablemente se debiera a que siempre sentí algo de agrado…está bien, lo reconozco, fascinación por la escultura y esa clase de arte. ¿Qué? ¿Suena muy raro? ¿Y todo porque nunca me han visto en un museo? Claro que hay muchas cosas que de mí nadie sabe, quizás mi mamá, quizás mi papá…pero tampoco es como que ellos estuvieran muy presentes en todas las etapas de mi vida. Bien podría decir que Trina, pero claro, ella siempre ha vivido inmersa en su mundo (ella misma) y esperar que pudiera saber algo de mí habría sido pedirle demasiado, porque incluso cuando decía algo bonito (y sigue pasando en la actualidad) lo arruinaba de una u otra manera, ya fuera "Lo hiciste muy bien, pero yo lo habría hecho fantástico" o cosas por el estilo…pero no, no es como se lo reproche, no es como que sirva de algo ahora, siempre fue, es y será así y no podría reprochárselo, así la quise y la quiero, aunque me sacara de mis casillas (como si no lo hiciera ahora).

Así que… ¿En qué iba? Ah, sí, en la escultura, en el arte, ese arte que no se mueve y sólo se mira en silencio, sin aplaudir y sin tener la satisfacción de decirle al autor que ha hecho algo fantástico…pues sí, me gusta la pintura, me gusta dibujar…y me gustan las esculturas también…es decir, vamos, ¿nunca se han preguntado cómo es que le hacen algunas personas para dar forma a cosas tan enormes o tan disparatadas y que al mismo tiempo se vean bien? Porque se bien, es muy raro que algo que abarque todas las dimensiones se vea mal…sí, claro que me gustan las esculturas y me gustan los museos, aunque tenga que ver fósiles, pero éstos también se parecen a las esculturas…en realidad, si lo pienso bien, todo se parece entre sí, quizás por eso, porque me gusta el arte en general, no podría decir que me gusta una forma de arte más que la otra. En ese momento de mi vida tenía que especializarme en una rama y ésa era el canto (la mejor elección) y las demás…las demás no tenían por qué dejar de gustarme, ¿verdad? Y ahí estaba yo, pensando en Escultura y Creación Espontánea, preguntándome qué demonios significaba eso último…sintiendo más atracción por la parte de Escultura…y habiendo llegado a casa ese día, aprovechando la ausencia de mis padres (típico) y la de mi hermana (comprensible) para dejarme caer en el sofá con mi laptop y mirar hasta perder la cuenta de los minutos mis fotos en algunos museos.

Bueno, no quería dejar de ser una reconocida cantante de pop y actriz en un futuro, pero también podía tener un pasatiempo, ¿verdad? O algo que pudiera salir de cuanto hacía, algo diferente…algo que me hiciera sentir que cuanto amaba no caería en la rutina por explotarlo a diario…por supuesto, una clase así parecía ser lo que buscaba. Está bien, se entendía lo que quería decir Escultura, pero el aspecto de lo espontáneo… ¿A quién quería engañar si estaba sola con mis pensamientos? Eso me llamaba la atención tanto como la primera parte.

No sé por qué no les mencioné nada a mis amigos. No se trataba de algo que pudiera avergonzarme (ya bastantes humillaciones públicas había experimentado, como desmayarme en una obra de teatro por falta de sangre, cortesía de Jade, claro que había sido ella) y así, con todo, bastante tuve que esperar para tener la certeza de que nadie me vería entrar a la oficina de Lane para decirle que tenía interés en inscribirme en esa nueva clase de la que nos había hablado Sikowitz…y claro, esperaba de él sorpresa, algo que me dijera que era la primera en hacer algo así, pero no, sólo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia (típico de él) y buscar el registro donde dejó caer mi nombre e informándome del día de inicio, hora y salón en el que debía de presentarme…

Todo parecía ser mi pequeño secreto. Nada le dije a nadie, ni siquiera a Trina (en realidad, no es como que ella fuera la persona más confiable dentro de mi círculo más cercano) y llegado el día y la hora, bastante corrí para ser la primera en llegar al salón…y no fue sino al llegar allí que pensé que no dejaba de ser estúpido. Es decir, una clase más, ¿qué me iban a decir? Quizás la primera en burlarse fuera Jade (lo haría por cualquier cosa en la que mi nombre se viera involucrado, así que no me extrañaba y hacía ya bastante que había dejado de darle importancia a pesar de que a Beck parecía cansarlo bastante ese punto de su comportamiento) o Rex (Robbie a través de su muñeco, no entendía por qué seguía viéndolos a los dos como dos si debían de ser uno), pero había llegado a un punto que en molestarme por algo así…si ya había perdido muchos miedos con los que cargaba al entrar, ¿por qué escondía que tomaba esa clase? Quizás ni les importaba, lo cual también parecía factible…pero claro, seguía siendo demasiado cómodo el creer algo así como para imaginar que así sería.

El salón, ni bien entré, bastó para arrancarme momentáneamente de mis reflexiones. Después de todo, extraño resultaba ver que no había sillas ni mesas…bueno, una sola grande en un rincón, pero que no bastaba para que los ya presentes la ocuparán… ¿Cuántos habría ya? Unos quince si los contaba rápido… ¿En serio había despertado tanto interés? Aunque muchos de los que ya esperaban se encargaban, por lo general, de montar escenografías en espectáculos que organizaba Hollywood Arts…sí, debían de buscar la posibilidad de hacer cosas mejores o mejorar las que ya hacían…quizás fue ingenuo de mi parte creer que sería la única ahí o un número de los contados.

Con todo, eso no bastaba para hacer que dejara de darle vueltas a algunas preguntas que bien tenían razón de ser…es decir, ¿qué clase de maestro no necesitaría de sillas o mesas? Hasta Sikowitz necesitaba sillas, pero… ¿Sin sillas? ¿Sin un dibujo de una escultura famosa pegada en alguna pared? Sin… ¿Sin nada? Bueno, se veían unas cajas en un rincón, pero dudaba que tuvieran sillas o…o algo que pudiera necesitar una clase normal dentro de un lugar tan disparatado como podía ser Hollywood Arts (sin ofender, comparándolo con otras preparatorias).

Quizás el maestro nos haría improvisar una forma usando nuestros cuerpos…quizás tendríamos que pensar con la cabeza apoyada en el piso…tal vez nos hacía imitar plantas…no, no de nuevo, no quería pasar por algo tan absurdo (dentro de los límites del absurdo por todos conocido) una vez más…y parecía ser que en los otros también circulaba la misma pregunta…

−¿Tori?

Escuchar mi nombre (o mi diminutivo, viene a ser lo mismo) no debería de significar gran cosa considerando el sitio en el que me encontraba, cuanto había hecho en los últimos meses…no debía de extrañarme que mi cara le sonara a más de alguien, sin importar que estuviera en una clase ya establecida o en una reciente…pero claro, todo depende de las circunstancias, de esa serie de factores que alteran todos…sí, creo que he leído demasiado, pero qué puedo hacer si en mi anterior preparatoria era buena en Física y algo tiene la realidad de eso, eso de los factores que puede alterar el producto…

Por supuesto, escuchar mi nombre (o el diminutivo) no debía de suponer nada extraordinario a no ser que lo oyera de uno de mis amigos…y algo así no tendría que haberme sorprendido por el solo hecho de ser mis amigos…a no ser que esos amigos estuvieran en el último lugar que creía posible para reunirlos a todos…y que ellos (o uno de ellos, André en ese caso) pronunciaran mi nombre con desconcierto, el mismo con el que me miraban…el mismo con el que miraba a Beck, André, Cat, Robbie (sin el muñeco) y Jade… ¿Jade también? ¿En serio? Y en el fondo, seguía pensando que no tenía nada de malo, que qué más daba que me encontraran así como yo me encontrara con que ellos también buscaban el mismo salón (descartando cualquier equivocación), sin contar que estudiábamos en el mismo sitio, cualquier podía escoger cualquier cosa… ¿Por qué entonces se quedaron junto a la puerta viéndome con expresión alelada, sin saber acaso que todos juntos con la misma expresión nos veíamos ridículos?

−¡Tori! ¡Seremos compañeros! –Y ni falta hacía que lo dijera Cat…o tal vez sí para sacarnos a todos de la absurda burbuja en la que nos hallábamos inmersos.

−Ustedes… ¿Ustedes también? –Tampoco hacía falta que yo hiciera una observación tan obvia y ahí estaba, intentando confirmar que ellos se acercaban y se dejaban caer cerca de mí.

−Bueno…parecía interesante –fue todo cuanto dijo Beck, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo revelar nuestros secretos de esa manera.

−Además…Sikowitz parecía muy entusiasmado cuando nos habló de esto –Robbie añadiendo su opinión…o una opinión ajena que también había servido de base.

−Sí, bueno…esto no deja de ser un poco extraño –confesé como si tal cosa, sabiendo que decir algo así era lo extraño del asunto.

−Tal vez…si lo hubiéramos hablado…pero claro, también fue sorpresa encontrarnos de camino acá –fantástico, de manera que ninguno se había atrevido a reconocer que sentían interés por la Escultura o la Creación Espontánea…y ahí estaba André hablándome de lo incómodo que había sido encontrarse, lo que me perdí en mi apuro por llegar temprano y que de poco había servido al no ser la primera.

−¿Y tú, Vega? Tan escondidito que te lo tenías –ahí tenía que aparecer Jade, siempre tan dulce ella… ¿Y qué me reprochaba si ella había hecho lo mismo en palabras de André? Todo con tal de intentar quebrar mi buen humor…quizás lo lograba en el pasado, mas no podía decir lo mismo en ese instante en el que me limité a sonreír con algo de ironía.

−En serio, Jade, ¿crees que te habría tomado en cuenta para hablarte de algo mío? –Y ahí aparecía la segunda sorpresa del día (o lo era para mí al menos), el que a todos los descolocara que le respondiera así a Jade, con tanta… ¿Tranquilidad? Bueno, si recordaba el grito el que le solté cuando me lanzó por un balcón a un colchón inflable o tantísimas ocasiones previas…algo tenía que haber sacado en limpio, aunque me viera obligada a aprender de ella un poco de su retorcido sentido del humor…por supuesto, jamás llegaría a su extremo sadismo (eso de reírse del sufrimiento ajeno…cierto, a quién no le pasa, pero de ahí a convertirlo en un hábito…). No iba a sorprenderme, por otro lado, que a ella le molestara mi reacción, ¿qué esperaba? Estaba acostumbrada a dar, pero a la hora de recibir… no es como que recibiera demasiado, no tenía de qué quejarse…

−¡Disculpen el atraso! –La estridente voz nos hizo dar un salto, misma que pertenecía a alguien que cruzaba la puerta a toda velocidad luchando por acomodarse la camisa, logrando con su grito no sólo ayudarme a volver a la realidad, también a preguntarme cuánto llevaba esperando antes de la llegada de mi grupo como para que sintiera que nos debía una disculpa y obligándonos a todos a prestarle atención, sabiendo que en esas palabras, sin quererlo, había una pequeña cuota de autoridad…o de la responsabilidad que él parecía sentir que cargaba.

Ahí estaba, ante nosotros…y a juzgar por su edad o por sus palabras o por su llegada apresurada…él debía de ser el nuevo maestro…nada del otro mundo a simple vista y con todo…llamaba la atención, tal vez por lo nuevo, pero… ¿Cuánto tardaríamos en acostumbrarnos a él?

Debía de medir un metro noventa y si no, bastante cerca estaba. El cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero él no parecía dispuesto a hacer intento alguno por dominarlo o retenerlo. Jeans desgastados, zapatillas, una camisa a cuadros con las mangas subidas hasta los codos…no debía de tener más de treinta años, aunque la barba de unos días bien podía desorientar a cualquiera. Quizás no medía el metro noventa…no, sí lo medía, aunque con lo delgado mi percepción de su altura podía variar un poco…y sus facciones estiradas, casi afiladas que me recordaban un poco a un personaje de cómic o…simplemente a alguien de sonrisa fácil…en realidad, no parecía especialmente difícil imaginarlo sonriendo, casi se podía creer que en él ese gesto se daba natural…aunque no esperaba una sonrisa dada la situación, su primer día como maestro, el primer día que nos veía a todos…

Y sin embargo… ¿Por qué no podía quitarme la sensación de haberlo visto en alguna parte más allá del salón? Así, agitado…intentando recuperar el aliento…con esa voz estridente… ¿De dónde me sonaba su cara? Porque sí me sonaba de algo, sólo eso podía explicar la campana en mi cabeza… ¿Pero cómo me iba a resultar familiar si no conocía demasiados maestros, mucho menos de Arte? Y más extraño me parecía que, al echar una rápida ojeada a las caras de mis amigos, sus expresiones me decían que a ellos también les sonaba de algo, particularmente a Beck y Jade, aquellos cuyo interés era el más difícil de captar…

−Una vez más, les pido disculpas por tardar, pero…ya saben, el tráfico –la clásica excusa, mas no podíamos pedirle demasiado porque a pesar de mantener la compostura, los nervios lo delataban en más de un aspecto–. En primer lugar, estoy muy contento de que todos ustedes hayan sentido interés al punto de decidir tomar esta clase, porque como sabrán…esto no deja de ser un nuevo proyecto, incluso para mí –un tono en extremo… ¿Profesional? ¿Artificial? Daba igual, eso no iba con él…y no sabía cómo podía tener esa opinión si no había tratado con él antes–, así que…bienvenidos sean todos a la primera clase de Escultura y Creación Espontánea; y como supongo que Helen no les habrá puesto muy al tanto de todo, lo primero es lo primero…sin contar con que sé que no se presentarán a menos que yo me presente primero, lo cual será un honor –y ahí estaba yo, conteniendo la risa ante un chiste que no podía ser más malo…tal vez me reía de su intento de romper el hielo y su manera de conseguirlo–. Aunque…no hay demasiado que contar que les pueda interesar salvo que mi nombre es Spencer Shay, especializado en esculturas que no podrían encajar en ningún género y…dado que aquí parece formar parte de las reglas, llámenme Spencer si así se sienten más cómodos –A muchos maestros los llamábamos por el apellido, pero claro, de ahí a llamarlo Shay…Shay…Spencer Shay… ¿Por qué lo repetía? ¿Por la familiaridad que implicaba el pronunciarlo en mi cabeza?–. Así que… ¿Alguno quiere comenzar con las presentaciones? Lo de siempre, ya saben, el nombre, la edad si así lo quieren…por qué están aquí…vamos, sorpréndanme.

Dejé pasar unos segundos a la espera de algún voluntario sabiendo, en el fondo, que tal voluntario no se presentaría nunca…tal vez porque el mismo maestro los había descolocado al punto de preguntarse todos (si es que se lo preguntaban) si acaso todo eso era un chiste. Y yo…yo no había ido a esperar, quería que las cosas avanzaran y si lo iba a lograr siendo yo la primera en enfrentar el pelotón, mejor así, ¿qué me podía pasar si allí todos me conocían menos él? De modo que la mano en el aire bastó para que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa que delataba su alivio al ver un rastro de colaboración y así captar su atención al tiempo que me ponía de pie…sintiendo que no podía responder a ese gesto de otra manera que no fuera sonriendo a mi vez…como si su alivio fuera contagioso.

−Así que…voluntaria, ¿eh? –No hacía ni falta asentir, de modo que me quedé de pie, esperando–. Bueno…otros aquí sabrán quién eres, pero yo, así que… ¿Te importaría…?

−Mi nombre es Victoria Vega, pero me dicen Tori…

−¿Y por qué decidiste tomar esta clase, Tori? Si no te molesta que te diga así, claro…

−No, no, muchos maestros me dicen así –no demasiados, sólo Sikowitz y Lane (aunque éste último no contaba como maestro), pero no me iba a detener a corregir ese detalle–. En realidad…no se puede negar que un nombre así… Escultura y Creación Espontánea…al menos a mí me llamó mucho la atención.

−Qué bueno que te guste, fue complicado elegir el nombre –y la sonrisa tímida en un comienzo no tardó en ampliarse un poco más, tal vez producto de la confianza obtenida de haber esquivado un silencio aburrido y amenazante–, y…Helen me mencionó que todos los chicos de esta escuela tienen un talento especial que los caracteriza… ¿Qué haces tú si se puede saber?

−Me gusta cantar –qué rayos… ¿Me gusta cantar? ¿Sólo eso? Siempre me presentaba como una cantante de Hollywood Arts… ¿Y me quedaba en algo tan pequeño? ¿Tan distraída estaba intentando adivinar dónde había visto su cara? No, más bien estaba distraída asimilando el hecho de haber recordado dónde había visto su cara… ¿Sería eso? Tenía que serlo porque estaba segura de haberlo visto en un monitor, aunque la perspectiva de su cabeza en un cuerpo de bebé no me ayudaba demasiado…sí, esa distracción debía deberse a la risa que luchaba por contener.

−Fantástico…Tori Vega, cantante interesada en la Escultura…eso me gusta –al desviar la mirada, di por hecho que mi turno había acabado, permitiéndome volver a mi lugar (un punto del piso) mientras seguía el proceso con mis amigos–. Bueno, bueno… ¿Alguien más?

Y así fueron siguiendo todos los demás, André con su canto y composición, Beck con la actuación, Robbie con el humor (quizás qué le habría gritado Rex en son de burla en ese momento), Cat con sus diseños y Jade en todo (no se iba a amilanar, por muy novato que fuera el maestro, aunque más allá de impresionarlo, pareció algo incómodo con sus palabras o su sola presencia) y con todos los demás cuyos nombres, sabía, no tardaría el olvidar ni bien abandonara el lugar. Al final, sabiendo con quiénes trataba, Spencer permaneció un segundo pensativo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, apenas rebajando un poco sus curvas.

−Me parece fantástico que el primer grupo sea tan variado, eso amplía nuestras posibilidades más allá de lo imaginable –innegable, aquello sonaba exagerado y con todo, parecía muy entusiasmado ante lo que veía–. Dentro de su área y a su modo, todos ustedes, chicos, se las ingenian para crear algo, algo extraordinario, algo que vaya más allá de lo que puedan imaginar otros de ustedes…ya sea una canción, un personaje, un vestuario…pero todos saben lo que se siente el impacto de la inspiración…pero el mayor error que pueden cometer es creer que la inspiración se puede acallar o ajustar a una enseñanza que se pueda escribir en un pizarrón –a medida que hablaba, empezó a caminar desde un rincón al punto de partida acarreando las cajas en las que había reparado al entrar–. Es eso…o creer que la inspiración está al servicio de lo que hacen cuando en realidad, si son artistas, deben aceptarse como esclavos de la inspiración, la forma más bella de perder nuestra libertad…o unas cadenas de oro –las cajas eran más altas de lo que imaginaba y de una de ellas se desprendía un olor un tanto desagradable–. Además, intentar contener la inspiración…sí, eso es por lejos lo peor que pueden hacer, contenerla, dosificarla, cuando hablamos de una pasión… ¡Una explosión! ¡Una explosión que puede usar cualquier cosa para salir a la luz! ¡Lo que sea!

A medida que hablaba, fue abriendo las cajas y revelando el contenido de éstas: Al final, todo se reducía a varias latas de pintura y bandejas con huevos que no parecían estar en el mejor de los estados… ¿Y eso de qué nos podía servir? Estaba claro que todos se cuestionaban lo mismo y él parecía notarlo, porque su expresión reflejó tanto placer como la de Sikowitz cuando se sabía el centro de atención.

−Si hablamos de…por ejemplo, si hablamos de pintura, lo cual encaja de alguna manera con lo que buscamos en esta clase… ¿Qué es lo que usarían para dar forma a una gran obra? ¿De qué se valdrían?

−Pues…de pintura, ¿no? –Fue André el que se decidió a colaborar, seguido de cerca por Robbie.

−Y…brochas…o pinceles…

−Las pinturas pueden ser muchas, témpera, óleo, no lo sé, existen muchas –Beck mostrando saber algo elemental dado el contexto.

−Y algo sobre lo cual pintar, mi hermano solía hacerlo en una pared blanca –Siempre que mencionaba a su hermano, nos preguntábamos qué clase de familia tenía Cat, pero en esa ocasión su aporte calzó con precisión.

−Lindo, muy lindo –soltó Spencer con aire distraído mientras tomaba uno de los huevos malos (suponiendo que no llegaban a podridos), concentrando su mirada en él–. Pintura, brochas, pinceles… ¿Y si les digo Escultura?

−El mármol se usaba mucho…o el metal…incluso la arcilla –fue mi turno de intervenir, aunque bastante me extrañó que él meneara la cabeza con una sonrisa que casi se podía considerar irónica.

−Qué interesante…y todo eso que me han dicho… ¿Es lo que creen necesario o es lo que les enseñaron que se debe usar?

−Si hablas de pintura, no es como que existan demasiados métodos para llevarla a cabo, ¿no te parece? –Algo que me desagradaba de Jade, a la par de causarme algo de envidia, era la soltura con que se dirigía a los demás sin temor a faltarles el respeto de alguna manera…sin contar que nada sacábamos con engañarnos, casi siempre decía lo que se nos pasaba por la mente pero que no nos atrevíamos a pronunciar por ese algo que llamamos conciencia. Por supuesto, la incomodidad se hacía presente cuando ella hablaba, pero a pesar de eso, nuestro nuevo maestro encontró fuerzas para mantener la confianza de su semblante.

−Así que… Jade, ¿verdad? –Ella apenas se limitó a asentir con sequedad, como si le molestara que preguntara algo que acababa de decir (como si él estuviera obligado a recordar de inmediato su nombre…como si fuera el más importante de todos)–. Disculpa, ¿podrías ponerte de pie? Sentada no te veo muy bien –Dejando escapar un suspiro cargado de fastidio, se incorporó con algo de dificultad dado que el piso estaba algo resbaloso, quedando frente a él y separados por unos cuantos metros–. Excelente… ¡Piensa rápido!

Por segunda vez en menos de una hora, un grito suyo nos hizo saltar y apenas tuvimos tiempo para parpadear y procesar la imagen de huevo que viajaba veloz hacia la cabeza de Jade, la misma que atinó a agacharse de cualquier manera, apelando a sus buenos reflejos (los que no sabía que tuviera), esquivando el proyectil, pero cayendo sobre Robbie en el proceso, lo cual causó risas contenidas a más de uno (yo apenas podía aguantar y Beck…me sorprendió que él también tuviera que esforzarse para reprimir una sonrisa), aunque a ella mucha gracia no le causó, ni la acción ni el "¡Bomba!" que gritó Spencer cuando el huevo se estrelló contra la pared que detuvo su trayectoria, despidiendo su fétido olor.

−¡¿Que acaso está loco?! –Gritó Jade una vez se puso de pie, intentando recuperar en parte la dignidad perdida con su ridícula caída, si bien el sonrojo de sus mejillas (que bien podía interpretarse como la mezcla de rabia y vergüenza) no la ayudaba demasiado.

−¡Le he dado color a una pared blanca! –Gritó él a su vez, ignorándola completamente, lo cual no hizo otra cosa que incrementar su ira (de no haber sido un profesor, ella habría empleado sus tijeras como mejor sabía, de eso estábamos seguros)–. Así es… ¡Asombroso! ¿Qué opinan?

¿Pared blanca? Lo era, ¿cómo no lo había notado? ¿Tan concentraba había estado en llegar y en la aparición de mis amigos que no había notado el color o la ausencia de color que nos rodeaba? Y ahí, en medio de la gran pared que teníamos detrás, se veía el huevo estrellado, esparcido a su máxima capacidad, diseminando algunos trozos de cáscaras así como el olor que ya mencioné…y en una pared así, incluso la clara trasparente parecía poseer tonalidad propia a la par de la yema, bajando ambas lentamente, como si la pared pudiera aferrarse al peso del poco cuerpo que pudieran tener…si es que cuerpo era la palabra correcta para hablar de las partes de un huevo más allá de la cáscara.

−Si la pintura se trata de dar color a un vacío y una forma…sin importar que esta forma nos pueda parecer disparatada…sin importar nada, acabo de crear un cuadro –resultaba extraño apreciar en él ese entusiasmo desbordante…como si en verdad valorara más que nada una acción tan repentina–. Un arranque de inspiración que se valió de lo primero que tuvo al alcance y ahí lo tienen…

−¿Todo esto para qué? ¿Para llenarme la cara de un huevo podrido? –Ahí estaba Jade de nuevo, incapaz de creer que la pasaran por alto a ella después de algo así…

−También habría funcionado, eres tan pálida como esa pared…sí, sí habría servido, gracias por tu observación –y en menos de cinco minutos, la habían puesto en ridículo, obligándonos a todos a reprimir las carcajadas a pesar de su expresión amenazadora y sus puños tensos–. Aunque no lo crean, no vine aquí a enseñarles pintura, no, es más bien escultura, de eso se trata, ¿verdad? Pero con este ejemplo quiero demostrarles lo necesario que es que olviden todo cuanto crean saber sobre el arte, porque esas enseñanzas no son más que límites que no necesitamos; ¿Quieren crear un cuadro? ¿Una escultura? ¿Lo que sea? Pueden necesitar la pintura, sí, una brocha, arcilla o metal… ¡O pueden no necesitarlo! ¡Yo no necesité de pintura para darle vida a esa pared, sólo lo que tenía al alcance! Lo único que necesitan para crear, chicos, es el deseo de hacerlo, porque una vez lo tienen… ¿Qué los puede detener?

Jamás nos habíamos detenido a pensarlo de esa manera…quizás por algo se llamaba maestro…o quizás no era la palabra correcta. Tal vez lo sabíamos y no habíamos abierto los ojos… ¿Se habrá limitado a eso? ¿Sólo a abrirnos los ojos? Bueno, divertirnos a costa de Jade también se agradecía…es decir, ella, siempre tan segura de sí misma, puesta en ridículo tan rápido…y la forma de ver las cosas…en el fondo, recordaba un poco a Sikowitz…claro que nos lo iba a recordar si ambos compartían la pasión por cuanto hacían, pero en él había algo distinto…bueno, muchas cosas distintas, no por nada era una persona diferente, era sólo que…quizás fuera esa capacidad de no tomarse nada en serio, incluso su papel de maestro, porque si bien Sikowitz tenía ese toque de irreverencia, jamás nos dejaba en vergüenza, al menos no con serias intenciones de lograrlo…sí, ese espíritu bromista…claro que debía de tener un espíritu bromista si había participado en un show de internet haciendo un papel que otros habrían considerado denigrante… ¿Lo habría hecho sólo porque así se lo había pedido su hermana? Porque su hermana conducía ese show con su amiga y otro chico más…sí, los había conocido, pero a Spencer apenas si lo había tratado durante esa fiesta, al igual que los chicos…bueno, no podía decir eso con tanta seguridad. Después de todo, esa noche sólo me encargué de vengarme del patán que se decía mi novio con ayuda de la misma hermana de Spencer (otra víctima del patán) y sus amigos…pero a él no lo había tratado, todo cuanto lo delataba como el hermano de esa chica era el haber aparecido en el show, el parecido (era innegable) y el que lo presentara como su hermano…de acuerdo, no eran pocos detalles, eran pruebas contundentes… ¿Pero me recordaría como la chica que tuvo el mismo novio que su hermana? Porque de ser así…casi habría preferido que me olvidara a que tuviera una referencia tan humillante, que relacionara mi nombre con el de un cretino…

−No es como que viniera preparado para dejarles un gran trabajo por ser la primera clase, eso lo veremos con el tiempo, así que… ¿Por qué no hacemos de este salón un lugar mejor para futuras clases?

Después de ver lo sencillo que era para él crear, a ninguno le quedó duda de lo que tenía en mente, sobre todo cuando nos invitó a tomar algunos huevos y pintura de cualquier manera, ya fuera metiendo las manos en los tarros o los tarros mismos en nuestras manos, a él parecía darle lo mismo, sólo eso podía explicar que hundiera en un tarro un trozo de tela en dos tarros diferentes para comenzar a golpear la pared… ¿Se le podía llamar clase a algo así? Considerando lo que era la Actuación para nosotros…aquello calzaba perfectamente con los parámetros tolerables, incluso agradables. Después de todo, ninguno se quedó sin hacer algo, ya fuera haciendo malabares con los huevos o lanzando la pintura de cualquier manera, parecía dar igual el caos que pudiéramos crear, algo saldría de él y tendríamos que buscar la forma de ver algo, de creer que creábamos a pesar del desastre…de obtener algo por el solo hecho de ser espontáneos.

Cuando la campana sonó, del salón blanco quedaba poco y nada. Quizás el huevo esparcido lo limpiáramos en el futuro, pero la pintura se quedaría ahí, el colorido…la visión de lo que veríamos después de drogarnos, cosas que ninguno hacía (al menos yo no lo hacía y dudaba seriamente que alguno lo hiciera), dejándonos a todos llenos de los materiales…es decir, con tal método de trabajo, inevitablemente nos salpicaríamos, aunque ninguno parecía lamentarlo demasiado…bueno, nada que no pudiera resolver una ducha, si bien Jade se lo tomó como algo personal. Sólo eso podía explicar que, al terminar la clase, Spencer tuviera estampados más huevos que cualquiera de nosotros y la camisa de una tonalidad incierta debido a la combinación…aunque tenía que reconocer que algunos de esos huevos los había lanzado yo en represalia a los que recibí de él…suponiendo que no me hubiera equivocado…pero no más de dos o tres impactos en comparación con el ensañamiento de la novia de Beck que pareció aprovechar la momentánea inmunidad que le concedía el aumento en la tasa de accidentes dado el caos reinante y sin límite de tiempo más allá del que imponía la campana…

−Oye…la clase ya acabó.

Ya lo sabía, había visto a mis compañeros y amigos marcharse y con todo, prefería quedarme ahí un poco más, intentando asimilar lo vivido…la que quizás fuera la clase más divertida que jamás había tenido…es decir, claro que eran divertidas las clases de Actuación, pero para mí habían requerido de cierto esfuerzo desde el primer día que parecía llevarnos al límite…y en ese momento, en cambio, me permití ser yo misma…como cuando cantaba… ¿Acaso me gustaba más cantar que actuar? ¿Era eso? ¿Y acaso lo vivido en ese rato se parecía, más por las emociones que por el hecho de emplear la voz? Después de todo, la palabra Espontánea también me había atraído…y ahí estaba, comprobando que lo espontáneo tendía a ser un desastre, mas no por ello carente de significado.

−Sí, lo sé, pero…no es como que tenga apuro –contesté sin dejar de mirar la pared, antes blanca, llena de colores y olores extraños−. Fue… fue una buena primera clase…

−No, cómo crees, fue un desastre…en realidad, no se me ocurría cómo empezar –no era él sin el entusiasmo que lo dominó a lo largo de nuestras actividades…casi como si se avergonzara de cuanto había hecho antes.

−Bueno, nadie comienza sabiendo…es decir, yo también fui nueva en este lugar y sé lo que se siente…

−Es muy diferente ser un estudiante que un profesor…tendrán sus puntos en común el ser nuevo o no, pero…no quita que de uno se pueda esperar más que el otro…ya sabes, las responsabilidades…esas cosas…

−No quita que dejes de sentirte en un lugar diferente al que te debas acostumbrar –todas esas palabras las intercambiamos mirando la pared que nos había servido de lienzo, una de las cuatro, aprovechando por tanto esa pausa para verlo con mayor detalle…hacerme la idea de que no estaba equivocada en cuanto a la descripción que hice de él en mi cabeza−. Spencer… ¿No serás por casualidad el hermano de una chica llamada Carly?

−Carly… −No tardé demasiado en arrepentirme de pronunciar ese nombre…tal vez porque había demasiadas diferencias entre el maestro que nos enseñó a sacar en limpio algo bello del caos del hombre que pronunció ese nombre con un hilo de voz…como si le resultara difícil aceptar que ese nombre existía–. Sí…supongo que…si me reconoces por ser su hermano…me viste haciendo locuras en su show…

−Sí…era un show divertido, pero…también nos conocimos en persona, ¿no lo recuerdas? En la fiesta que se hizo en la casa de Kenan Thompson hace un tiempo… ¿No recuerdas que fuiste con tu hermana y sus amigos? –Al menos volvía a sonreír, aunque esa sonrisa nostálgica distaba mucho de las que esbozara en un comienzo…quizás no estaba mejorando nada manteniendo la conversación.

−No es como que mi memoria esté pasando por su mejor momento…aunque sí recuerdo algo, pero tampoco es como que tuviera demasiado contacto contigo y tus amigos, los vi más de pasada, fue Carly la que trató más con ustedes.

−Ah, bien, es sólo que…bueno, como me miraste en un comienzo, pensé…

−¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te pareces a Shelby Marx? –Aquel comentario me sorprendió, aunque él pareció interpretar mi silencio de otra manera, tal vez un camino para aclarar las cosas–. El parecido es asombroso... no es como que olvide con facilidad a una chica que me pateó en la cara por un accidente.

−Ah…puedes estar tranquilo, sólo mi hermana sabe artes marciales y no te golpeará si no le das una razón…y sí, me lo han dicho a menudo –confesé, si bien esa chica…por mucho que lo quisiera, sabía que no podía ser tan ruda…bueno, no tanto por mi voluntad, porque si me hacían enojar no respondía…por supuesto, en ese momento tampoco experimentaba demasiado enojo, a lo sumo una ligera decepción…

¿Decepción? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque no se acordaba de mí o porque me había relacionado con una ruda campeona de artes marciales mixtas que mi hermana idolatraba? Qué tontería, no podía esperar que recordara algo así si decía que su memoria…en realidad, daba igual. Quería hacerle más preguntas…es decir, no todos los días te mudas desde Seattle a Los Ángeles (sí, recordaba que el show se hacía allá) o tienes una conversación de más de cinco minutos con alguien que participaba en uno de tus shows favoritos…sí, ¿nunca lo mencioné? Claro que me gustaba ICarly, disfrutaba con él cada vez que podía y que acabara de forma tan repentina…que ni siquiera tuviera claras las razones…y que el hermano de la chica más graciosa que jamás había conocido mostrara tanta tristeza cuando pronunciaba su nombre…claro que quería hacer más preguntas, pero no me sentía capaz…no después del cambio que vi en su expresión.

−Fue una buena clase, no importa lo que pienses ni tú ni nadie –solté mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, sintiendo el olor de los huevos y la pintura impregnados en mi ropa y cabello–. Quién sabe…a ver con qué nos sorprendes en la próxima –me tranquilizó ver que el entusiasmo volvía a él…sí, ahí estaba el truco, en alejarlo un poco de sí mismo y hablar de aquello que pudiera despertar su deseo de trabajar.

−No sería arte si dejara de sorprenderlos.

Esperas demasiado de ti, Spencer, pensaba mientras iba en el auto con mi hermanita conduciéndolo y sin dejar de despotricar en mi contra (el olor, la apariencia, que no respondiera a su pregunta…cualquier cosa parecía molestarla), y a pesar de las exigencias que se hacía, en el fondo esperaba que las cumpliera…que de alguna manera, esas clases jamás terminaran por convertirse en una rutina, tal vez porque hacía mucho que no me reía tanto o de la última vez que concentrarme me hubiera reportado un resultado tan divertido, sin contar que todos parecían creer lo mismo…y no, Jade no contaba, aunque en el fondo lo hubiera disfrutado, era demasiado orgullosa como para reconocerlo.

Me había divertido en clases…no como en todas clases, ni siquiera sabía explicar la razón. Sólo esperaba la siguiente con la esperanza de que Spencer no perdiera el sentido del arte, esa permanente capacidad de sorprender…lo espontáneo.


	3. (¿Absurdas?) Decepciones

**Saludos a todos, amigos lectores y escritores.**

**Seré honesto con ustedes. Gracias a este capítulo descubrí lo cómodo que me resulta escribir desde la perspectiva de un personaje femenino. Sólo eso podría explicar lo difícil que resultó terminar este capítulo, que lo repasara tanto y que sin importar cuántas veces lo corrija…está bien, no presentaré burdas excusas. Sólo espero que sea de su agrado y si no lo es…siéntanse en completa libertad de hacérmelo saber de cualquier manera. Y es que no contaba con que este personaje sería tan difícil de tratar, se veía tan sencillo…pero claro, ayudó eso y que la historia, desde un principio, la pensé con Tori como protagonista (tengo toda la historia desde su punto de vista en mi cabeza, pero él…él es un caso complejo). De modo pues que…si sigo o no, son ustedes quienes deciden y agradeceré sus puntos de vista.**

**Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer a JoriLover (estoy muy contento de que captaras el mensaje de inmediato, muchas gracias por la oportunidad), un Guest (si te soy sincero…Jade siempre me crispó los nervios, sólo puedo decirte que quería darme el gusto…y en lo demás…ahí sigue leyendo, no puedo responder a todo, jejeje, saludos) y a Chandra Scarlet (gracias por tu crítica y te diré que si te refieres al popular HolaSoyGermán, pues diré que sí, es un sujeto peculiar, jejeje y sobre las parejas…prefiero sorprender, si es que eso tiene cabida aquí, saludos).**

**Y sin nada más que añadir, los invito a todos a pasar. Bienvenidos todos.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−Spencer…de todas las ciudades disponibles…de todos los estados posibles… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Podría haberle devuelto la pregunta. Después de todo, jamás imaginé que una chica como ella, a su edad, se decidiera a recorrer el país con una moto regalada…claro, no podía olvidar de qué chica estaba hablando…sí, aquello parecía lógico para ser ella, incluso hasta banal…pero verla a ella con esa expresión de desconcierto después de correr a mí y estrujarme con un abrazo…de acuerdo, ¿quién eres tú y qué hiciste con la chica que conocí? Aquello no parecía propio de ella…sí, está bien, la había visto abrazar a más de alguien, la había visto con su novio…es decir, conocía a su novio (o ex novio, ya ni idea tenía de qué diablos eran después del tiempo y la distancia) y con él, por supuesto, las evidentes muestras de afecto (aunque que ella le dijera bebé…era escalofriante), pero… ¿Abrazarme? ¿A mí? Era extraño, muy extraño, y más que mostrara esa curiosidad por saber cuánto hacía…o que con ese gesto sintiera las miradas tras de mí, alrededor…como si algo les tuviera que explicar…

−Más bien qué haces tú aquí –respondí yo aprovechando mi estatura para dejar caer una mano sobre su cabeza, hacerla sentir pequeña…no lo era, pero seguía siendo mejor para mí, para recordarme mejores días.

−Ah, vamos, es un país libre, sin contar que yo te lo pregunté primero.

La primera respuesta que se me vino a la cabeza…meter la pata… ¿Por qué? Razones tenía de sobra para creerlo.

"No es como que olvide con facilidad a una chica que me pateó en la cara por un accidente."

En serio, ¿no se me podía ocurrir en el momento algo mejor que decirle? Ah claro, ¿y qué le iba a decir? En realidad…sí, sabía qué podía decirle, pero también tenía que recordar el contexto en el que se daba esa conversación. No es que no hubiera hablado con mujeres en el pasado, es sólo que…cuando te encuentras en una posición diferente (y ser maestro no deja de ser diferente) tienes que actuar acorde a lo que se pueda esperar de ti… ¿Y qué podía esperar esa chica de mí si me había visto haciendo payasadas? No es que lamentara haberlas hecho (seguían siendo mis mejores recuerdos de tiempos más alegres), sin embargo, el cambio no dejaba de ser rotundo…de acuerdo, seguía siendo un maestro con la actitud que había tenido siempre al trabajar en algo, pero los chicos esperaban aprender algo de mí…ella esperaba aprender algo de mí, por algo se había quedado después de la clase y resultaba que me recordaba (y me recordaría, no tenía duda) como algo que iba más allá del maestro: Como un payaso, como un tipo gracioso…un cómico permanente…bueno, tampoco es que esperara de ella el mayor de los respetos, pero no deja de ser contraproducente cuando eres un maestro (si hasta me sentía como uno) que les resulte difícil verte como tal.

Con todo, ya me sentía uno (o estaba obligado a sentirme como uno), de modo que mis palabras se veían limitadas a esa imagen que esperaban que proyectara y por la cual me habían contratado…y en el fondo, ¿qué puedo decir? Agradecí que ella dijera el nombre de mi hermanita, al menos así podría relacionarla con rapidez con sus otros amigos y no tendría por qué ser difícil tratar con ella o reconocer que sí, la recordaba, había tardado más de lo usual en dar con ese recuerdo, pero claro que la recordaba. ¿Cómo olvidarla si la primera vez que la vi mi hermana frunció el ceño hasta límites insospechados?

−_¿Y ahora qué están haciendo? –Solté esa vez mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador con la dificultad que implicaba el dolor de la espalda que me había ganado por confundir lubricante con pegamento._

−_¡Steven engaña a Carly! –Gritó la amiga de mi hermana, la odiosa rubia que ya formaba parte de nuestra familia._

−_¡Cállate! –Le soltó mi hermana con molestia, sin despegarse ninguna de la pantalla del ordenador._

−_¿Por qué Sam piensa eso? –Agacharme fue difícil…y contener el dolor, mucho más de lo esperando, por eso me sorprendía el no gritar más fuerte de lo que ya hacía._

−_Encontré una foto suya con otra chica –fue la respuesta de mi hermanita, la cual parecía intentar conservar la calma para así no darle la razón a su amiga, al menos en el hecho de que algunas sospechas albergaba._

−_Otra gran chica –añadió Freddie con énfasis en la palabra "gran" y haciendo que mi hermana y su amiga lo miraran con odio, ganándose incluso una amenaza relacionada con una naranja de parte de Carly, lo cual ayudó a que se replanteara la idea–, que ha de ser odiosa._

−_Déjenme verla –demonios, me decía, no debí de sujetar tantas horas algo, ya caminar resultaba ser demoledor de alguna manera, aunque fuera para acercarme al monitor que tanto miraban− ¿Quién es la chica que…? –La exclamación de asombro se me escapó de los labios sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, lo cual era extraño… ¿Sería la confianza que me brindaba el saberme en casa, mi territorio, sin que la misma chica viera mi expresión? Ahí estaba con el tal Steven a su lado, pero él había pasado a un segundo plano, al menos para mí, puesto que me pedían una opinión de la muchacha y parecía ser que había dicho demasiado a pesar de no ser muy coherente–. Es una gran… −fue ahí cuando capté la mirada de Carly, su ceño fruncido y ciertamente consiguió intimidarme un poco…quizás estaba volando demasiado…y fue por eso que me valí de cualquier cosa para volver a tierra–, gran…pantalla de alta resolución._

Sí, tal vez no fue la mejor forma de decirle que algo me decía su cara, es decir, relacionarla con una campeona de artes marciales mixtas… ¿Pero qué le iba a decir?

"Sí, vi tu foto con el que era el novio de mi hermana y sabes, me impresionaste, me dejaste babeando a mí y hasta me hiciste olvidar dónde estaba parado".

Seguía siendo mejor opción decirlo una torpeza. Después de todo, ya no era el hermano de una chica que ella conocía, no, seguía siendo un maestro (por mucho que me dijera Spencer) y ella…demonios, ella seguía teniendo la edad de mi hermana, ¿cómo es que no pensé en eso antes de ver la pantalla? En resumidas cuentas, mi comportamiento había sido penoso en muchos programas, pero que ella supiera que podía ser así de imprudente…qué bueno que seguía quedándose en mi fuero interno esa impresión…por mucho que fuera, quizás, una de las más duraderas impresiones que jamás había tenido. Quizás por eso quise quedarme a solas en el salón después de terminada la clase…quizás por eso me incomodó tanto que ella decidiera quedarse…y así podía explicar el consecuente alivio que me producía que ella se marchara.

Por supuesto, se trataba de la vergüenza inicial de recordar un desatino privado…eso tenía que ser…no podía ser que la opinión siguiera en pie, ¿o sí? Sin contar que dudaba mucho que me la encontrara demasiado a lo largo de mis primeros siete días de trabajo (descontando la primera clase) y si me la llegaba a encontrar, ¿qué podía pasar? No podía vivir con el permanente temor de que leyera mi mente, escaneara mis recuerdos y me viera como un idiota por haber hecho lo que hice cuando en realidad había sido muy poco…sin contar que, estando donde estaba, estaba obligado a hacer algo cada día. No estaba acostumbrado a trabajar bajo presión, tal vez porque jamás había contado con ella, pero tenía que reconocer que empezaba a funcionar mejor teniendo la certeza de que cada día alguien más (además de mí mismo) esperaba algo de mí.

Ahí estaba el primer día, improvisando la que algunos llegaron a considerar la clase más disparatada a la que jamás habían asistido…y ahí estuve los días siguientes, inventando disparates diferentes que bien podían ser considerados extensiones de la misma primera clase, tal vez porque tenía que tratar con grupos diferentes…tal vez porque buscaba yo mismo distraerme de la rutina en la que caería si no hacía algo…aunque en el fondo sabía que no caería y si lo hacía, tardaría demasiado. Todo giraría alrededor de la idea de crear algo diferente cada día y eso no podía ser mejor. ¿Es rutina esforzarte por ser diferente cada día? Yo creo que no…pero haberle dicho esas palabras a Tori…está bien, no es arte si deja de sorprender, pero… ¿Era necesario decirlo? Quizás me di demasiada importancia…quizás fuera demasiado pedir que le tomara el peso que yo mismo le tomaba…quizás sólo fuera por esa vez… ¿Por qué no creerlo? Bien podía decepcionarse de cuanto había vivido en la primera clase…y de no haber sido así, bien podía decepcionarse de las siguientes…

¿Por qué cuando se trataba de ella todo me parecía un riesgo? Tal vez por lo vulnerable que vi cuando la vi por primera vez, aunque fuera en una pantalla de alta resolución…en realidad, la alta resolución no hacía más que acercarme más a la perspectiva real…bien, ¿tenía que decirlo de alguna manera? Esa manera era una sola: Su presencia me incomodaba. Ni siquiera por hacer o decir algo, simplemente le bastaba estar, me hacía recordar lo que había dicho y me hacía pensar en lo que podía hacer si no era prudente, como las palabras que a veces se me asomaban…y qué mejor forma que mantener las distancias, que usar su nombre la menor cantidad de veces posible…es decir, si le decía Victoria a secas, muchos darían por hecho que algo no estaba bien, pero si le decía Tori, la distancia no tardaría en reducirse…

No ayudaba que estuviera en mis clases…no ayudaba el verla con sus amigos…no ayudaba porque yo podía pasar de largo como si nada, pero ella me reconocía y no podía dejar de ponerlo en evidencia… ¿Tanto le había gustado el show de mi hermana durante su existencia? Y ahí estaba siempre, junto a su casillero, junto a sus amigos…en una cafetería cercana… ¿Dónde estaba a salvo? En el departamento alquilado. No podía negarle la entrada a las clases y una y otra vez me decía que ella no tendría inconvenientes en ser relacionada con una luchadora…y una vez más, que no, que ella no es la luchadora, ¿a tanto había llegado mi trauma? No podía ser que se mezclaran tantas cosas al punto de hacerme temer, si ella misma había dicho que no sabía artes marciales, sólo su hermana y con su hermana yo no trataba demasiado (se sentía demasiado talentosa como para tomar más clases…en realidad, falta le hacían).

A lo largo de los días, sin embargo, fui conociendo a otros maestros que parecían interesados en mi formación y ahí era donde yo me inventaba cualquier historia con tal de dejarlos contentos. No estaba dispuesto a hacerme enemigos por ser, de alguna manera, un "capricho de la directora", necesitaba méritos, por muy exagerados que éstos pudieran ser (aunque haber trabajado con Harry Joyner no era ni una mentira ni una exageración ni mucho menos). No los conocí a todos de inmediato, pero algo me decía que las instancias se darían gradualmente en caso de…

−¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es mi viejo amigo Spu!

Nunca más vuelvo a quedarme callado por tantos minutos en el salón vacío…eso pensé, en realidad, no estoy seguro de haber pensado algo después del salto que di al oír esa voz ronca desde la puerta… ¿Tan callado había estado? Yo, que solía hablar conmigo mismo cuando notaba que el ambiente caía en un silencio tenso… ¿Y no había abierto la boca en tanto rato? Por supuesto, el necesario para que ese quiebre amenazara con arrancarme el corazón por la boca…y bastante tardé en recuperar el aliento para ver ahí, en el umbral, a un tipo delgado de ropa holgada de unos colores y telas tales que me recordaba a un hippie, algo calvo, en realidad le quedaba bastante cabello, el necesario para dejarlo largo y parecer un chiflado…tal vez el pelo largo y la calvicie ayudaran a causar esa impresión con ayuda de la barba que crecía de cualquier manera…y como si todo eso fuera poco para dar la impresión de estar loco, no llevaba zapatos y su mirada entusiasta de ojos desorbitados no ayudaba demasiado a conservar la calma.

−¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –No tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de lo ridículo que soné al dejarme llevar por el impacto inicial…y qué más podía hacer, jamás consideré natural que alguien pudiera aparecer de golpe y gritar de esa manera…no en el trabajo al menos…pero claro, olvidaba que, si bien era un trabajo, no era como cualquier otro, de modo que bien podía esperar cualquier cosa…sí, quizás fuera una señal destinada a decirme que estuviera atento…o quizás ya me estaba volviendo paranoico.

−Qué caso tendría no hacerlo… ¡Es tan divertido ver esa expresión de terror! ¡Un actor necesita de ella si quiere transmitir la emoción!

−¿Sí? Pues no recuerdo haberme presentado como actor, mis emociones están muy bien donde están, gracias –jamás suelo mostrar enfado con nadie, en aquel entonces menos, pero ese tipo me había arrancado de mi concentración, aunque ésta se limitara a ordenar el estropicio de una clase acabada… ¿Qué me estaba pasando que disfrutaba con mayor frecuencia del silencio que antes evitaba?

−Cierto, cierto, aunque no puedes negar que un poco de emoción siempre le viene bien al cuerpo, la adrenalina nos enciende… ¡Sin importar el salto que tengamos que dar! Con todo, debo decirte que me causa mucha satisfacción saber que aún puedo hacerte saltar de miedo como la primera vez.

−¿Disculpa?

−Ah, vamos, ¿acaso olvidaste el susto de muerte que te llevaste cuando salí de un jacuzzi? ¡Qué noche aquella!

Por supuesto que la recordaba, si esa misma noche tuve pesadillas con aquellos saltos que me hizo dar… ¿Y cómo no si no podía esperar que algo así ocurriera? Me había metido en el agua caliente esperando calmar el dolor de mi espalda y al segundo siguiente, ni aire me quedaba en los pulmones ni sangre que circulara correctamente y al momento de pronunciar mi nombre, como mucho pode dejar escapar unas sílabas incoherentes… ¿Qué podía ser más humillante que ese sobresalto? ¿El recordarme como Spu y no Spencer? ¿O que lograra sacarme de mi base por tercera vez y en mi nuevo trabajo? ¿O el riesgo que suponía el trabajar con alguien así? No es que yo fuera mejor, pero…

−Intento apartar los malos recuerdos, no me puedes culpar… -me había dicho su nombre esa vez, necesitaba esforzarme un poco y sobreponerme al impacto para llegar a esa información en particular –Sikowitz, ¿verdad?

−¡Ah! ¡Sí recuerdas mi nombre o al menos mi apellido! ¡Fantástico! –Me preguntaba seriamente si no existía motivo que no lo hiciera gritar de una u otra forma cuando me estrechó la mano con tal fuerza que casi parecía dispuesto a querer arrancarme el brazo–. Y quién iba a decir que mi viejo amigo Spu se convertiría un día en el nuevo maestro de la clase de Escultura.

−Es…es Spencer…

−Cómo sea, ¡qué alegría el verte aquí! ¡Qué alegría que te unas a nuestra gran familia! −Más alegría habría sido para mí que no hiciera de todo un escándalo…es decir, hasta yo tenía mis límites y él parecía desconocerlos…y si así era alegre, ¿cómo sería deprimido? Si todo en él era extremos, mejor ni soñarlo.

−Sí, pues…también me da gusto estar aquí, es un buen lugar para trabajar –algo que ya comenzaba a cuestionar al comprobar lo difícil que me resultaba estabilizar del todo mi respiración –Había…sí debo reconocer que había olvidado que dabas clases aquí…

−¡Por supuesto! Maestro de Actuación, Teatro, todas esas cosas, tú me entiendes, cualquier cosa sirve para sacar a los chicos una expresión de sus caras…sé que comprendes, imprimir su esencia en los personajes, volverlos tridimensionales –en realidad, sólo me quedaba claro que buscaba que los personajes fueran creíbles, no hacía falta que le diera tantas vueltas al asunto–. Si lo piensas bien, todos tenemos en común la pasión que necesitamos para que nuestro trabajo tenga sentido.

−Supongo que tienes razón –solté sin darle mayor importancia cuando en realidad, ni siquiera en el fondo, más bien en todo mi ser, descansaba la certeza de que tenía toda la razón en lugar de una suposición, aunque no sentía mayores deseos de extender la conversación más allá de lo necesario–. Aunque…es evidente que vamos por diferentes caminos…

−Y bien deberías saber que eso no evita que se puedan cruzar de vez en cuando –que disminuyera un poco la intensidad de su voz me dio a entender que buscaba algo de seriedad, lo cual me alarmó en principio para luego relajarme, acaso porque, pensándolo bien, no dejaba de ser un poco beneficioso para mis oídos–. Helen me habló de tu trabajo…dice que construyes obras que van más allá de cualquier género.

−Ah bueno, me limito a hacer lo que creo que es mejor –era mi turno de mostrar entusiasmo por lo mío, ya bastante terreno le había cedido después de la impresión causada–, además… ¿Un género? Es un límite y yo no necesito límites que frenen mi creatividad.

−No tienes idea de cuánto ansiaba escuchar esas palabras –en menos de diez minutos logró arrancarme de mi centro de gravedad, aunque de una forma un tanto diferente, quizás por lo oscura que se tornó su mirada sin perder el entusiasmo previo…quizás había algo de temor, pero difícil me habría resultado escoger la palabra correcta para definirlo, jamás fui bueno leyendo las expresiones, ni siquiera las mías en un espejo–. Esperaba compartir contigo algunas ideas…lo que fuera que pudiera acercarnos porque…sí, llevas poco tiempo trabajando aquí y no podría esperar una respuesta inmediata…

−Pues no es como que puedas esperar de mí una respuesta si no me dices qué quieres de una vez –un segundo, un parpadeo y me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir…y yo mismo fui incapaz de reconocerme… ¿En serio había sido tan sarcástico al momento de hablarle? A él no pareció afectarle demasiado mi interrupción, pero a mí…no, ése no podía ser yo, con el silencio, con ese tipo de respuestas… ¿Qué me pasaba?

−Hace poco recibí la aprobación para montar una obra que escribí recientemente –y además escribía…eso era nuevo, no lo esperaba siquiera–. Mentiría si dijera que no me siento orgulloso de mi trabajo y por eso mismo…tengo claro que nada puede ser dejado al azar, ni los actores ni los efectos ni mucho menos el escenario…y pues…algo tan grande…algo tan importante para mí no puede ser dejado en las manos de cualquiera –y con su mano sobre mi hombro me dejaba bien en claro que esperaba contar conmigo en aquello que pudiera rondar por su cabeza, sin importar qué pudiera ser ese algo, esperando que no fuera nada inalcanzable o desproporcionado…esperando estar así a la altura de sus expectativas.

−Y… ¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

−Helen me habló de tu trabajo, de lo que eres capaz…y dado el alcance de ese talento que tienes, dada tu versatilidad… ¿Te interesaría participar en este proyecto como el encargado de dar forma a los escenarios? Todos los maestros de Hollywood Arts tienen que dar forma a un gran proyecto propio y tú eres nuevo, sería tu bienvenida…y la forma de atraer a más estudiantes a tu clase, darle mayor importancia…

¿Una oferta de trabajo dentro de mi nuevo trabajo? Sonaba tan desquiciado…y a la vez me intrigaba lo suficiente como para apartar de mí la preocupación que me dejaron sus palabras. Después de todo… ¿Un proyecto como maestro? ¿Por qué no me habían informado de aquello? Esperaba que no me urgieran a acabar algo así…esperaba de verdad tener el tiempo necesario para concebir algo así…esperaba en realidad que fuera una norma tácita y no una obligación de la cual pudiera depender mi puesto…no obstante, si lo pensaba bien, cuanto me ofrecía Sikowitz podía mantener tranquilos a todos, en caso de ser cierto cuanto decía, hasta que tuviera una idea lo suficientemente buena (o al menos aceptable) para llevarla a la práctica en un montaje de respetables dimensiones. Por el momento, me preocupaba darle una pausa dramática para compensar el mal rato que me había hecho pasar, hacerlo sentir aunque fuera un poco de tensión y que dudara, que temiera una respuesta negativa antes de soltar:

−Tú dirás para qué soy bueno.

Y por supuesto, era una pregunta de cortesía, porque claro que era bueno para cualquier cosa, incluso para leer un guión (no por nada había tenido un club de lectura antes de mudarme a Los Ángeles, aunque mi hermana y sus amigos cuestionaran mi masculinidad a causa de ello) y así estar al tanto de la trama, de aquello que pudiera tener en la cabeza ese maestro a la hora de montar una obra…es decir, ¿quería algo fantástico? ¿Quería algo a la altura de cuanto podía soñar? ¡Estaba hablando conmigo! ¡Que me diera una oportunidad y tendría todo eso y más! Esperando, claro, que aquello no sonara tan mal dicho como pensado.

Así, todo debía transcurrir rápido. Todo parecía funcionar con horarios establecidos en ese lugar más que en ningún otro…y en ese engañoso estado de libertad, rápido me di cuenta que la presión era una constante para obtener, así, los mejores resultados. Acaso porque todo se trataba de una carrera constante por ver quién llegaba más lejos y eso podía explicar la idea de que los estudiantes persiguieran los papeles o las instancias para destacar como si en vez de ser una escuela, fuera uno de los tantos estudios o disqueras que había por ahí…y lo peor de todo es que algo de razón tenía. Después de todo, no faltaban los grandes ejecutivos que iban a las presentaciones a ver si había algo que valiera la pena entre tantos y tantos chicos soñadores…y quizás cuántos se quedarían en el camino, me decía con desaliento una vez comprendí todo. Porque dudaba que no hubiera alguno ahí que no tuviera un sueño que fuera por la misma senda de los otros, pero… ¿Cuántos llegarían a cumplir ese sueño?

Debía de darme igual. Después de todo, yo siempre lo tuve claro y a diario me decía, soy un escultor demonios, un escultor, un artista diferente, ¿qué pueden querer de mí disqueras o estudios? Y en caso de llegar a querer algo, ¿de qué me serviría a mí si mi nombre no tendría ningún crédito y mi obra se vería empañada por la labor destacada de otros? Seguía siendo más oportunidad para mí el proyecto que estaría obligado a hacer en solitario (y de eso se encargó Helen gentilmente de confirmármelo cuando se lo pregunté, diciendo que me tomara el tiempo que hiciera falta, pero que no lo olvidara) y la instancia que me brindaba Sikowitz para ayudarlo con el montaje de su obra y al mismo tiempo destacar…porque lo iba a ayudar, pero también quería que notaran que algo diferente había en el montaje, algo que los llevara a preguntarse qué podía ser e intentar dar con el nombre del responsable…quizás la antesala a la que debía de ser mi gran obra.

Así, leí una copia del guión, tomé nota de cuanto pudiera servirme de él y escuché a Sikowitz describiendo lo que tenía en la cabeza y no podía plasmar en el papel, como un manojo de pesadillas, de esas que rara vez usé para dar forma a una obra (y grandes obras saqué de mis pesadillas alguna vez) y así, en mi propia libreta, trazar imágenes de lo que yo mismo sacaba de mis sueños basados en su visión…todo con tal de crear mi propia visión de un mundo que parecía ser el límite entre la realidad y la fantasía…no, en serio, ¿qué habría tomado ese tipo para imaginar una cosa así? Comenzaba a sospechar seriamente que el coco que siempre llevaba consigo debía de tener propiedades cuestionables (por decir lo menos).

Pero lo peor de todo no era lo que pudiera tener él en mente, lo mismo que lograba transmitirme (por así decirlo, me contagiaba de su locura y a ratos no dormía pensando en lo que debía hacer) sino la limitante del espacio sobre el cual tendría que trabajar…y el hecho de encargarle a algunos estudiantes que comenzaran a traer determinados materiales, porque claro que ellos harían algo, pero así como él dirigía estudiantes en la actuación, yo lo haría en la construcción…y qué sacaba si sabía que no tendría demasiados metros disponibles, sólo el escenario y quizás, sólo quizás, podría aprovechar el espacio adicional de la sala…como fuera, me obligaba a ir a la sala justo el día en que se desarrollaban los primeros ensayos…

−¿Y tú que haces aquí?

Ya no me sorprendía oír voces repentinas (algo tenía que haber conseguido después de haber sobrevivido a ese maestro de Actuación), sin importar cuán frías pudieran ser éstas o cuánta intención tuvieran de descolocar. Como fuera, estaba cerca del salón, a alguien me tendría que encontrar en el pasillo, alguna cara conocida entre tanto movimiento…y esa chica gótica calzaba perfectamente en la categoría de "conocidos", aunque mucho de gótica no tenía…está bien, la ropa negra y la joyería de las manos y cara sí lo decía, pero no se parecía demasiado a otras góticas con las que había tratado en el pasado. Después de todo, casi todas llevaban el pelo liso negro sin tocar y una cantidad de maquillaje monocromático espectacular. Sin embargo, esa chica se cuidaba bastante el cabello y su cara pálida no necesitaba demasiado maquillaje y ella parecía saberlo, se le veía muy confiada de sí misma, caminando hacia mí con un café en la mano y una mirada que parecía mezclar la burla y la curiosidad… ¿Y cómo es que yo sé tantas cosas y puedo describirlas? Que de algo me haya servido leer y pensar tanto…qué, ¿no parezco ser del tipo que piensa? Pienso bastante, pero de ahí a que piense lo que voy a hacer…eso es otra cosa, en realidad me gusta más pensar en otros…sí, creo que se entiende lo que quiero decir.

−Soy maestro, no es como que tenga prohibido estar en un lugar –y a quién quería engañar, esa chica me inspiraba algo de temor, pero no podía permitirme quedar en evidencia, aunque por dentro no sintiera otra cosa que no fuera la tensión que me hacía apretar los dientes hasta sentir dolor en las encías.

−No es como que tú estés en demasiados lugares –cierto, la había visto algunas veces en clases y su mirada no me agradaba demasiado…y lo peor de todo era que no sabía cómo contrarrestar ese efecto salvo dejándola en ridículo…qué sensato de mi parte, darle más motivos para guardarme más y más rencor.

−No es como que me mueva demasiado…a menos que sea necesario…

−Vaya, ¿con tan poco tiempo y ya te necesitan?

−Supongo que eso habla bien de mí como maestro, sabiendo, por supuesto, que de no llamarme, tú preguntarías por qué.

−Si no te llamaran…me parecería más lógico, ¿quién podría necesitar de un escultor aquí?

−Las mismas personas que van a su clase, ¿qué me dices tú? –Claro que le había caído pesada mi pregunta. Después de todo, ella era una de las primeras en asistir a mis clases, las cuales tampoco eran demasiadas si pensaba que no llevaba mucho allí.

−No están obligadas a poner atención…

−Ni mucho menos a asistir, ¿qué es peor? –No esperé respuesta, ni falta hacía, prefería seguir caminando que perder mi tiempo discutiendo con ella, ni cinco minutos hacían falta para agotar a cualquiera con su semblante…el mismo semblante que me seguía en la misma dirección sin decir nadas, sólo mirándome con ironía…o quizás planificando la mejor forma de romperme varios huesos a la vez…en realidad, esa mirada podía decir muchas cosas, bastante me recordaba a la rubia amiga de mi hermana, no sólo por la impresión que generaba (estar planeando algo) sino también por la voz… ¿Cómo es que dos personas podían ser tan diferentes en lo físico y tener una voz tan parecida? Me parecía escalofriante, lo suficiente como para obligarme a pensar más en las diferencias para conservar así la calma.

Ya dentro de la sala, no pude evitar experimentar cierto alivio. Después de todo, las dimensiones eran más que respetables para lo que tenía en mente. Tanto en alto como en ancho y largo bien podía hacer cuanto fuera necesario…cuando se desocupara, puesto que los ensayos requerían hasta del último de los espacios…

Pero de ahí a esperar que pudiera reconocer todas las caras del elenco…que casi todas las caras hubieran participado en mi primera clase…y que ella estuviera en el reparto…

(¿Qué te he hecho Señor? Ya estoy trabajando, ¿tienes que incomodarme hasta este punto?).

−No me digas que tienes que trabajar en la obra de Sikowitz –estaba distraído, que de algo me sirviera la voz de la gótica, aunque fuera para aterrizar con fuerza.

−Ah, sí te digo –le encantaba molestar, pero le desagradaba que le respondieran, ¿es que no podía asumir las consecuencias?

−¡Ah, Spu, qué bueno que llegas! –Cuántas veces le habré dicho…ya daba igual, comenzaba a acostumbrarme a sus gritos y en parte agradecía su presencia, todo con tal de no tener una discusión con ella, para eso iba todo –Justamente estábamos ensayando…

−Si quieres puedo volver más tarde y así…

−¡No, no! Tú también formas parte de este proyecto, es bueno que lo veas, así sabes a qué atenerte… ¡Jade, ven aquí! ¡Bastante tardaste y no hay tiempo que perder!

Ya sabía de antemano que se trataba de un elenco numeroso, mas no contaba con que el ensayo terminara al poco de llegar yo…bueno, no tal al poco, media hora o cuarenta y cinco minutos después, aunque considerando la extensión del guión… ¿Cuánto había tardado la tal Jade? Tampoco parecía importarle demasiado… ¿Qué tanta confianza se podía tener? Sabía que mucha, pero de ahí a saltarse tanto del ensayo…en fin, qué me importaba (mucho, si la obra salía mal…), si a la hora de la verdad, cuanto me importaba era que desocuparan el lugar, que me dieran espacio para trabajar, para planificar, para tantear el escenario, sentirlo, saborearlo… ¿Dije saborearlo? Bueno, podía besar el piso, pero de ahí a pasar la lengua…no, no podía descartar nada, si tenía que pasar la lengua para convencerme de la calidad del piso, de la resistencia y los materiales que debía emplear para crear la atmósfera que describía el guión…

−No sabía que te encargaras de escenografías –conocía esa voz y como todas en los últimos días, también me sobresaltó, pero de una manera diferente…es decir, mi cuerpo perdió movilidad, apenas si podía respirar de verdad…y no entendía la maldita razón…tal vez porque estaba tendido boca abajo sobre las tablas…

−Ni yo sabía que actuaras, es decir…decías que sólo cantabas –esperaba que mi voz se viera amortiguada por la madera barnizada que tenía sobre la boca…ni yo me creía tal esperanza.

-Es una escuela de actuación primordialmente, ¿qué esperabas? –Sí, todos los estudiantes me tuteaban, pero había algo en ese tuteo risueño que me hacía querer seguir ahí, con la boca contra la tierra (metafóricamente hablando), quizás porque imaginaba su expresión… ¿Estaba imaginando una expresión? Yo solía imaginar la forma de mis obras (¡Asombrosas!), pero de ahí a imaginar a alguien…y sentir que tenía razón…aquello era una faceta diferente de mi cerebro que desconocía.

−No lo sé, tal vez… ¿Encargada de la banda sonora? –No era ni gracioso…no intentaba ser un chiste y a ella le había causado la gracia suficiente para dejar escapar una risita.

−Es teatro, no cine…pero de algo parecido se encarga André –André…André…ah sí, lo recordaba, el chico con el que la había visto la mayor parte del tiempo, casi tanto como a Jade con el inexpresivo niño bonito (irónicamente, un brillante actor según decían) que se llamaba… Beck, sí, que de algo me sirviera memorizar…pero cómo no iban a estarlo si eran novios, de modo que…sí, André tenía que serlo, ¿no?

−Ah, sí, André, ya lo recuerdo, debí imaginarlo –apenas unos segundos y noté que mi voz había bajado su volumen…incluso sonaba rasposa… ¿Por qué? Eso era enfado, ¿verdad? Pero si yo nunca he tenido motivos para enfadarme con nadie…excepto con ese mocoso engendro del diablo del edificio donde vivía, ah sí…y el gato de los mascógrafos, por supuesto… ¡Y la maestra de arte de mi hermana! Ah no, ella…ella era un caso aparte, la segunda persona que me ayudó a reforzar mi vocación de maestro (la primera mi hermana) y todavía tenía mi número…pero… pero ninguno estaba presente para que yo experimentara esa molestia.

−¿Estás bien? Llevas…llevas mucho tiempo sin moverte de ahí –no quería que me viera la cara…ni yo quería ver la suya con un nuevo cambio de expresión que seguramente ya habría adivinado.

−Estoy reconociendo el terreno sobre el cual trabajaré –y ya bastante había pasado boca abajo, ya podía levantarme con toda tranquilidad–. Sería sencillo si trabajara en el aire, si supiera que mi creación no será usada, sólo observada…pero no es así y si voy a hacer algo, lo haré a la perfección…

−Ay Spencer, es sólo una escenografía basada en el guión de Sikowitz, sólo tienes que ser cuidadoso, no…no exageres.

−Sigo el mismo proceso para todo lo que hago, supongo que soy un exagerado desde que nací, no voy a decir que sea lo mejor, pero…así, siendo como soy, he llegado hasta aquí, sin contar que…bueno, tan grande que dice que es su trabajo Sikowitz…supongo que debo actuar a la altura.

−Es cierto que dice lo mismo de todo lo que hace, aunque ahora que lo dices…nunca lo había visto así por una obra –con mayor razón debía de tomarlo en serio, ya no se trataba tanto de mí, en ese momento era un encargo…algo así como la escultura de perro que había hecho para la esposa de un cliente –y ahora… ¿Con qué nos vas a sorprender?

−¿Ya leíste el guión y las descripciones? Busco ceñirme a eso…

−Eh, sí, pero…ya sabes, es algo tan surrealista…quizás haya espacio para que puedas ser un poco tú mismo con…Botella Bot o un árbol de narices –muy bien, no sabía hacia dónde iba todo aquello, pero si la idea era sorprenderme, pues lo había conseguido…aunque bastante me costó articular palabra y mi expresión no debía de ser de las mejores…o tal vez sí para que ella tuviera que esforzarse en contener la risa.

−Cómo…cómo es que tú…

−Tu hermana mostró todas tus esculturas en un show, ¿no lo recuerdas? La que hiciste con yoyos…el Hombre Plasta…el árbol de navidad de narices…el robot que hiciste con botellas de soda y… −Ahí ya no pudo contener la risa, logrando tomar aire a duras penas para poder terminar entre carcajadas–. En verdad… ¿En verdad hiciste una ardilla con una cámara? Cómo… ¿En qué estabas pensando…cuando se te ocurrió hacer…eso?

Se reía…fantástico, hasta ahí había llegado mi impresión. De modo que eso era, ¿eh? Era cómico…y a decir verdad, me podían doler muchas cosas, pero que ella se riera de cuanto había hecho…que recordara cada nombre para tener un motivo para reírse… ¿No podía ser más humillante? Que me considerara ridículo por haberme vestido de vaquero con bigote o como un bebé cabezón pasaba, así me lo había buscado y hasta yo me reía de esas locuras, no podía arrepentirme ni negarlas, pero mis esculturas…mis esculturas, por Dios…como mis hijos, yo los había hecho y ella… ¿Se reía?

No me sentía así desde la opinión de Harry sobre mi trabajo, la primera opinión, la falsa…no, esto era peor, tal vez porque…tal vez porque ella no hacía lo mismo que yo. Podía entender a Harry, él y yo éramos colegas, pero ella…

−¿Terminaste? –No sé cómo escaparon esas palabras, qué tono habré empleado, pero sé que bastó para que dejara de reírse de una vez–. Todo sirve para hacer esculturas, creo que dije algo parecido…y me sorprende que recuerdes todos esos nombres y no recuerdes lo que dije en nuestra primera clase.

−Spencer…yo…

−En realidad…no te hice reír cuando dije eso, supongo…que no es suficiente para que lo recuerdes…suponiendo que puedas tomarte en serio algo que diga…

−¡Tori! ¿No vas a venir? –Tuve que voltear para ver de quién se trataba. Después de todo, no había oído hablar a André lo suficiente como para reconocerlo sólo por la voz…ni falta hacía para agradecer su oportuna interrupción, por mucho que algo así pudiera carecer de sentido–. Yo… ¿Interrumpo algo?

−No, no, descuida, yo…ya terminé aquí y ya me iba –y mejor hacerlo lo antes posible antes que la rabia y la vergüenza me sobrepasaran…y mejor salir antes que ellos, estar en movimiento, lo que fuera que impidiera que esa presión explotara…

De hecho, llegó un punto en el que ni siquiera tuve claridad del sitio exacto al que me llevaban mis pasos. Sólo sabía que caminaba a través de pasillos, que caminaba rápido…que las ideas que pudiera haber albergado para la creación de una fantástica escenografía se las había llevado el viento, mi propia rabia… ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que experimentara tal grado de molestia? Creo que…nunca…demonios, nunca me había sentido tan ofendido en mi vida. Podía tolerar las críticas, podía tolerar el desdén, pero… ¿Reírse de mi trabajo?

No, qué decía, no sólo eso me molestaba…es decir, en principio había creído, dado que ella recordaba el nombre de mis obras… ¿Qué era en realidad? ¿Rabia o decepción? ¿O las dos cosas? Porque de ser ambas…con razón todo me parecía peor, quizás porque esperaba…quizás porque esperaba algo mejor dado que recordaba todo eso…quizás porque nunca había experimentado algo así con una chica…pero demonios, seguía siendo una opinión, ¿verdad? Una opinión de muchas y después de Harry Joyner, ¿qué me podía importar lo que dijera nadie? Y con todo, ahí estaba yo, molesto, ofendido y… ¿Triste? ¿En serio? Y todo por la opinión de una estudiante… ¿Qué me podía importar que compartiera conmigo el gusto por cuanto hacía? Seguía siendo una persona más… ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto lo que Tori Vega pudiera opinar de mi obra si no era mi máximo referente?

Demonios, nada estaba bien. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, nada marchaba en mí como debía. Jamás había sido un hábito mío disfrutar del silencio ni pensar demasiado las cosas ni…ni que me pudiera afectar una opinión o que…o que temiera tanto a regresar al departamento, tal vez por lo silencioso, lo mismo que me había impulsado a escapar de Seattle, del departamento que había compartido en el pasado… ¿Qué demonios me tenía así?

−¿Spencer?

Ni idea de cómo llegué al exterior de Hollywood Arts…ni idea de cómo llegué tan cerca de la calle…no tenía claridad de nada, pero bastó con que oyera esa voz en particular para aterrizar. Tal vez no fuera la voz que más extrañaba, pero sí una de las que mejor recordaba, aunque jamás imaginé que la oiría así…ni mucho menos que tendría la oportunidad de ver a una rubia montada en una motocicleta que yo mismo había encontrado en un tiradero… ¿Cuánto me había costado repararla? Ah, por supuesto, tampoco es que estuviera en el mejor estado de salud en esos días, pero gracias a la misma rubia había logrado repararla, la misma que había conseguido una pieza fundamental…la misma que me observaba con sorpresa y alegría mientras yo mismo sentía que ambas lograban relajar en mí la tensión con la que cargaba anteriormente.

−¿Sam? –Con esa ropa digna de una chica que recorre las carreteras… ¿A su edad y sola en Los Ángeles? Y… ¿Frente a mi trabajo?–. Oye, qué haces…

Iba a hablar hasta que un abrazo me quitó todo el aire contenido…caray, cuánta fuerza tenía la chica, sin contar que había tardado demasiado en reaccionar (no la había visto acercarse a toda velocidad) y el hecho de que me abrazara…en realidad, no contaba con ello, ¿cómo hacerlo si jamás había manifestado ese afecto hacia mí? Tal vez con mi hermana había sido distinto…con Freddie mucho más (bebé…qué tenebroso) y así, con todo…yo seguía siendo el hermano mayor de la que ella siempre ha considerado su hermana…estaba acostumbrado a discutir con ella, a compartir bromas…a hacer tantas ridiculeces que ya había perdido la cuenta, de modo que algo tan serio y encima de ella…

−Spencer…de todas las ciudades disponibles…de todos los estados posibles… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

−Más bien qué haces tú aquí –respondí yo aprovechando mi estatura para dejar caer una mano sobre su cabeza, agradeciendo su oportuna aparición (o sorpresiva, a esas alturas me daba igual) que me apartaba de mí mismo.

−Ah, vamos, es un país libre, sin contar que yo te lo pregunté primero –qué agradable me resultaba el verla sonreír, aunque no dejara de sentir, por alguna extraña razón, una presión en la nuca… ¿Pero por qué demonios tenía que ser tan perceptiva? Ahí estaba perdiendo la sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño…como su hubiera visto algo malo en mí–. Oye… ¿Estás bien?

−¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

−No lo sé, dime tú.

Cuántas razones tenía…no obstante, todas me parecían absurdas y ahí estaba, siendo puesto en evidencia por éstas ante la chica cuya percepción siempre subestimé…tal vez nunca fui bueno para esconder mis emociones desde un principio…tal vez la impresión que suponía para mí el verla a ella en el lugar que menos imaginé…o quizás sí había cambiado algo en mí, sólo que no sabía definir exactamente el momento en el que se dio…

Todo con tal de no aceptar jamás que la opinión de una chica me tenía así. Y no, lo que pudiera pensar no contaba… ¿O sí?


	4. ¿Te ayudo a descansar?

**Saludos a todos, amigos lectores y escritores.**

**Actualmente, el verano llega a mi ciudad y estoy desquiciado, no hay lugar donde se pueda escribir bien y encima la carga de trabajo…pero he logrado terminar este capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado, volviendo al punto de vista que me resulta más cómodo. Lamento si de aquí en adelante me tardo un poco en actualizar, pero si soy sincero, cada capítulo es más pesado que el anterior y me agrada repasarlos una y otra vez a fin de corregirlos y que el resultado sea el mejor.**

**Antes de dar inicio a la lectura, quiero agradecer sinceramente a Chandra Scarlet (quiero hacer las cosas un poco más complejas, así que…yo te sugiero que no descartes nada de momento y en verdad me alegra que te haya gustado este capítulo, espero que éste responda a cualquier inquietud y si queda alguna…espero responderla más adelante) y a todos quienes se muestren interesado en pasar y darle una oportunidad a esta historia.**

**Y ya sin más que agregar, los invito a pasar, sean bienvenidos**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No se suponía que terminaría así…no se suponía que mis palabras pudieran malinterpretarse…no se suponían muchas cosas en realidad…y quizás fuera lo ideal hablarlo con alguien, pero… ¿Con quién iba a hablar de eso si ni yo misma tenía claro qué me estaba pasando? Se me pasó por la mente recurrir a Lane, mas sabía que diría cualquier cosa con tal de restarle importancia…entonces Trina… ¿En serio? ¿Tan confundida estaba que era incapaz de recordar que Trina haría cualquier cosa menos escucharme? Y mis padres…sí, claro, cuando estuvieran presentes. Entonces mis amigos…veamos, Robbie no lo entendería, Cat…Cat podía ser muy tierna pero si le decía que guardara silencio, con seguridad lo diría y si aplicaba la psicología inversa…con mayor razón lo diría. André… ¿Qué cara me podría André? Y Beck…la misma pregunta. Y Jade…no, aunque pudiera confiar en su juicio (en una dimensión paralela) tampoco podía contar con su atención (en ésta y en todas las dimensiones), lo cual no dejaba de parecerme cómico considerando que cuando ella rompió con Beck una vez…ah no, ahí tenía que prestar toda la atención y tragarme su llanto para convencerme de hacer algo, pero si le iba a hablar de mí…si me escuchaba cinco segundos corridos ya podía considerarlo demasiado.

No habría considerado seriamente que tenía un problema de no haber hecho todo eso…o de no haber sido capaz de hacer cuanto debía…de no haber perdido el tino que pudiera haber poseído (suponiendo que todos tenemos algo de tino, incluyendo los más impulsivos en situaciones extremas) habría pasado por alto todo, incluyendo lo que pudiera haber antecedido a su llegada… ¿Pero cómo iba a pasarlo por alto si desde el principio comprendí que algo no marchaba bien?

Si quería una respuesta o al menos un poco de tranquilidad, primero tendría que ser honesta conmigo misma… ¿Cómo serlo si yo misma no sabía por dónde comenzar?

Bien, un comienzo… ¿El día en que empecé a ver ICarly? Bien podía ser un buen comienzo. ¿Y cómo no lo iba a ver si decían cosas mil veces más graciosas que diez programas de televisión que podían pasar hasta el cansancio? Quizás tardé un poco en conocer el programa…quizás no demasiado, es decir, no había demasiados capítulos que pudiera haberme perdido, pero ahí estaban, en la página, a mi disposición, pudiendo hacer una maratón o dosificarlos… ¿Y algún capítulo que pudiera recordar más que otro? Uf, muchísimos, pero ése de la galería de esculturas… ¿Por qué ése rondaba en mi cabeza más que ningún otro? Bien podía deberse a que las figuras me sorprendieron, algunas más que otras, debo reconocerlo, no más los yoyos que el Hombre Plasta, pero que todo eso lo hiciera una sola persona… ¿Mencioné que siempre me ha gustado el arte? ¿Alguien pensaría que eso podría haber influido en que pudiera recordar todo eso después? Por supuesto que dejé comentarios…por supuesto que no esperaba que los leyeran…por supuesto que no podía sorprenderme que esa chica tan ingeniosa tuviera un hermano tan talentoso…ni mucho menos que, tarde o temprano, ese mismo hermano pudiera hacer su aparición en el show…en realidad, era lo más lógico si lo pensaba bien.

¿Por qué no relacioné de inmediato a ese hermano con nuestro nuevo maestro de Escultura? Tal vez porque yo misma me negaba a aceptar que podía ser cierto, que uno de los artistas que más admiraba… ¿De verdad lo admiraba tanto? No era cantante, cierto que una vez tocó el banjo, pero eso no lo volvía un eximio músico, entonces… ¿Lo admiraba sólo por sus esculturas? Como si hubiesen sido para mí sólo esculturas…no, no eran sólo esculturas, aunque muchos pudieran reírse de ellas (lo sabía) y era tan delirante su ingenio, tan ilimitado…todo en él era ingenio, todo él hablaba del mismo ingenio, sin importar cómo se vistiera, cómo hablara o cómo se moviera, todo él hablaba de un hombre apasionado por el arte…y no, no eran sólo esculturas, era pasión…y sí, podría sonar exagerada, pero era lo que pensaba, era la impresión que me había quedado después de ver todo eso y si no lo relacioné de inmediato el recuerdo con la imagen que tenía enfrente… ¿Me parecía imposible? Me parecía también absurdo…absurdo admirar a alguien cuyo trabajo apenas si había visto una vez…varias veces en realidad, porque la exposición virtual la repetí una y otra vez hasta memorizar los nombres de las esculturas y con ellas, su imagen, su forma…

Pero también me parecía difícil relacionar al Spencer que recordaba con el que tenía enfrente. No porque existiera un cambio significativo a nivel físico…mas las diferencias sí se apreciaban, al menos yo no podía ignorarlas considerando que ya lo había visto antes, aunque fuera en contadas ocasiones, ahí tenía su imagen, su recuerdo plasmado con la fuerza necesaria para hacerme notar las variaciones entre el pasado y el presente…que a pesar de sonreír ante nosotros, por ejemplo, algo en su sonrisa me permitía adivinar que era forzada, lo cual confirmé cuando hablé con él por primera vez…cuando sólo era él mismo y mostraba un mayor grado de entusiasmo al hablar de su trabajo, decayendo su humor cuando mencionaba a su hermana…eran demasiadas señales como para pasarlas por alto. Había pasión ahí, en él, pero seguía sin ser él mismo…y al mismo tiempo, lo era lo suficiente como para despertar mi curiosidad.

Por algo había tomado sus clases. Por algo esperaba que él pudiera sorprendernos con algo diferente al tiempo que me preparaba constantemente en caso de que nos pudiera pedir algo. Luchaba por sorprendernos y algo tarde me di cuenta que todo el tiempo yo también quería tener una instancia que me permitiera sorprenderlo, acaso porque ya había sorprendido a todos los maestros de una u otra manera…acaso porque él también era un maestro y no quería que fuera la excepción, aquél que pudiera pasar por alto mi capacidad…o a lo mejor se trataba simplemente de sorprenderlo por ser él, el mismo que me sorprendiera a mí en el pasado y sin saberlo con su talento…con el amor por todo aquello que hacía…

Sin embargo, los resultados que obtenía no podían alejarse más de cuanto buscaba en realidad…y no sabía hasta qué punto podía ser mi culpa si no sentía haber hecho algo malo hasta que lo hacía y no me daba cuenta.

Estaba claro que mi risa no se la tomó bien. ¿Cómo iba a contenerla si la ardilla cámara había sido una de las cosas más graciosas que había visto? Pero no, había olvidado que la risa se podía malinterpretar y mi forma de decir las cosas…no podía referirme a su creación como "eso", nombrar todas esculturas y reírme… ¿Cómo iba a halagarlo una carcajada de mi parte si era algo que se tomaba en serio? Con todo, ¿qué me podía justificar? Que era la primera vez en días que podía hablar con él a solas…sí, está bien, he estado a solas con hombres muchas veces, no soy una niña como para que esa perspectiva pudiera aterrarme o al menos incomodarme… ¿Y qué más me podía pasar si a lo largo de esos días sólo lo veía pasar de un lado a otro y ambos estábamos lo suficientemente ocupados como para no pasar del saludo rápido? De alguna manera, seguía siendo tan distante tenerlo como maestro que como el chico de las esculturas en una pantalla…y no entendía por qué me resultaba tan difícil hablar con él…

¿Y qué le iba a explicar a André cuando lo vimos dejar la sala tan rápido? Porque cuando él desapareció tras la puerta, comprendí que todo me había salido al revés. Era mi oportunidad para tener una conversación normal con él…mi oportunidad para charlar de algo que no tuviera relación con las clases…mi oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, sin que ninguno de mis amigos me preguntara por qué hablaba tanto con el nuevo maestro, de qué lo conocía, por qué me interesaba tanto lo que él pudiera decir…

Por supuesto, bien podía contar con la opción de verlo en otro ensayo, de explicarle las cosas…pero algo debí de haber hecho para perder hasta esas oportunidades, porque que no apareciera en los ensayos siguientes…y que apenas se dirigiera a todos en las clases sin buscar a nadie en particular…y que eso afectara mis ensayos…si ya bastante me había costado conseguir el protagónico (a Jade, extrañamente, pareció no molestarle demasiado que ganara el puesto…al menos eso parecía), lo único que podía faltarme era darle razones a Sikowitz para creer que se había equivocado al escogerme como la protagonista y todo porque no era capaz, por momentos, de permanecer en mi centro de gravedad, sintiendo que mi mente (o mi conciencia) me reprochaba esa absurda torpeza que me acosaba cada vez que él estaba cerca de mí… ¿Cómo? Ni en mi fuero interno había escuchado algo así… ¿Torpe delante de él? ¿Torpe por su presencia?

Bueno, está bien, él no llevaba ni dos semanas…quizás dos semanas y media, quizás tres, no tenía claridad, pero sí tenía presente que todo aquello venía de antes de su llegada y su presencia no hizo más que acentuar todo… ¿Había sido así con otras personas cuyo trabajo había llegado a admirar? Era una posibilidad…y con todo, debía reconocerla, al menos eso podía explicar en parte lo que me pasaba…no, no lo explicaba del todo, mas no podía hacerme daño reconocer dentro de mí que algo se alteraba cuando él estaba cerca…sí, ¿por qué no? Si al fin y al cabo, todo el día se me iba más en escuchar que hablar de algo y particularmente ese día, bastante después de uno de los tantos ensayos…

−Adónde crees que vas…ahora mismo quiero que me des una explicación.

−¿Y lo que te acabo de dar no cuenta?

−Una explicación verdadera si no es mucho pedir.

Ahí estaban de nuevo esos dos…en serio, ¿no podían tener otro pasatiempo como pareja que no fuera el discutir cada dos por tres? En realidad, bien podía repartir las culpas, Jade por buscar cualquier motivo para perder los estribos y Beck por no mostrar el interés necesario para controlar esos arranques…sí, bien por él que fuera un chico con paciencia (demasiada), que me hacía preguntarme por momentos qué diablos le habría visto a Jade…porque estaba claro qué le habría visto Jade a él, cuántas verían lo mismo…quizás lo que la volvía diferente era el saber disimular su impresión… ¿Cuánto llevaban ya de relación sin contar rupturas, duraderas o no? Lo suficiente como para considerarlo un noviazgo largo que esperaba que no terminara en matrimonio por el bien más de él que de ella…aunque había leído en algún sitio que los noviazgos largos eran antesala a matrimonios cortos…

−Antes me tendrías que explicar qué hacías tú hurgando en mis mensajes, pero es tan simple como que esa chica, Alice, es mi prima y me pedía…

−¿Y tú crees que todavía me peina mi madre? –Sí, estaba de acuerdo con Jade en que no era una excusa razonable…pero era Beck, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban de relación? ¿En verdad lo creía capaz de poner en riesgo tanto por algo así de estúpido y encima excusarse con una patraña? Y no…no, no es que estuviera espiando, estaba en mi casillero y ellos cerca y no hablaban en voz muy baja que digamos.

−Bueno…cuando antepones a mi argumento la palabra "excusa" y más con ese tono, doy por hecho que, sin importar lo que diga, no me creerás, así que…después de todo esto, no es como que esté muy dispuesto a asumir el esfuerzo que implica crear una mentira –no, Beck no podía hacer algo tan tonto como tener razón delante de Jade, bastaba con ver cómo la rabia crecía en ella…y él tan tranquilo…

−¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí? –Burla…oh no, esa palabra parece sonar peor cuando la dice ella…y más después de las burlas recientes de Spencer… ¿Por qué demonios pensaba en él en ese segundo? Ah claro, no había mejorado el humor de Jade gracias a él…si lo pensaba bien, entre ellos había algo muy parecido a una rivalidad…una tensión que se apreciaba por el solo hecho de mirarse o dirigirse la palabra… ¿Y qué? Estaba discutiendo con Beck, no con él… ¿Por qué buscaba cualquier excusa para pensar en él?

Y si lo pensaba bien… ¿Por qué seguía escuchando esa discusión? Ah, por supuesto. Porque no me quería mover, porque así no me veían…porque cuando me decidía a caminar y pasar como si nada…

−Tori…Tori, ven aquí.

Daba igual cuán relajado se viera uno y cuán segura se viera la otra, siempre terminaban llamándome cuando había una discusión…o al menos así era desde que me matriculara en Hollywood Arts…y no podía olvidar que el resto de nuestro grupo también había pasado por sus peleas, pero seguía siendo yo la que terminaba más cerca de ellos en esos instantes de tensión y todo… ¿Por qué? Porque era incapaz de decir que no, que no podía ser esa vez ni la siguiente, quizás porque estaba demasiado acostumbrada a hacer algo sabiendo que podía hacerlo, aunque fuera algo así…

−¿Qué? –Y noté que Jade no decía nada ante mi presencia…como si estuviera acostumbrada a que mi presencia terminara por equilibrar las cosas.

−Sinceramente… ¿Te parece extraño que me pueda encontrar con una prima o que ésta me envíe mensajes? –Ya iba a responder a una pregunta tan simple cuando…

−Suponiendo que sea tu prima…

−¿Y cómo vas a saber si es mi prima o no si tú no quieres conocer al resto de mi familia?

−Una familia que me odia…

−Porque la primera vez que cenase con mis padres no se te ocurrió nada mejor que expresar tu opinión sobre el sentido de decoración de mi madre…por sólo mencionar un punto –el relajo de Beck no dejaba de ser una pantalla, porque al pasarse una mano sobre la cara su expresión tendía a cambiar y parecía hacer enormes esfuerzos por mantener un volumen de voz moderado–. En serio Jade, ocasiones no te han faltado para conocerlos, para arreglar las cosas…pero tampoco es como que tú hagas un esfuerzo sincero…

−No soy la novia de tus padres, Beck…

−Ni yo del tuyo y bien que tuve que conocerlo y aguantar que me tratara de hippie inútil y no decir nada…

−¡Estás cambiando de tema!

−¡Y qué saco si sin importar lo que diga nunca me crees lo que digo! –Ya que ambos gritaran y que captaran la atención de cuantos pudieran pasar no podía ser bueno–. Siquiera dime al menos…dime una vez que te haya mentido.

−No me importan las otras veces, me importa ésta…

−¿Cómo voy a esperar que me creas si ahora mismo me estás diciendo que no confías en mí? –Y como si pudiera empeorar todo, ahí estaba él mirándome y ella también–. Tori, ¿crees que la confianza es necesaria en una pareja?

−¿Le vas a preguntar a ella? ¿Qué la vuelve eminencia? –Y con todo, no me echaba, esperaba cuanto pudiera decir para hacer justamente lo contrario.

−Oye Beck…la confianza es relativa, pero claro que es necesaria y…

−Ya lárgate Vega si en algo aprecias tu vida…

−De aquí no se va hasta que diga lo que piensa…

−Ah, ¿ahora se trata de lo que yo pueda pensar? ¿En serio? –Parecía ser que mi voz había subido de volumen lo suficiente como para captar la atención de ambos y que guardaran silencio…y me alegraba, porque una vena latía en mi cabeza y tener la garganta seca no podía ser una buena señal…un par de señales que no conocía del todo–. A ver…por dónde empiezo…

−No te des tanta importancia, Vega, ni que valiera tanto…

−¿Me lo dice quien me buscó llorando cuando terminó con Beck? –Comprendí que había dado un golpe bajo cuando palideció, pero ya no tenía retorno. Había roto mis cadenas y ya volver a sentirme prisionera habría sido muy difícil–. Escúchenme bien, par de tarados, si van a ser una pareja disfuncional…si van a dar un espectáculo con sus discusiones, háganlo, pero a mí no me metan en su baile porque ya me cansé de estar en medio de ustedes, de ser la que medie, de ser la que arregle todo cuando se quiebra…si van a romper, háganlo en serio…y si van a volver, vuelvan solitos, porque ya están bastante grandecitos como para saber lo que quieren y hacer mérito por ello…

−Tori, espera…

−Ahora te callas, Beck, que tú querías saber lo que pensaba, así que te aguantas –y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Beck se alejó un par de pasos de mí como si me tuviera más miedo que a Jade–. Terminaron e hice de mediadora…terminaron una vez en mi casa…me han tenido a mí para resolver sus desastres…y siempre que discuten tengo que estar ahí…y ahora yo les digo que hagan lo que quieran, mátense si eso es para ustedes amarse, pero a mí ya déjenme en paz, que estoy harta de vivir con la tensión que significa el resolver sus problemas…como si sus problemas fueran míos…como si no tuviera yo algo mejor que hacer…

No había dicho ni la mitad de cuanto podía decir y con todo, seguía siendo mejor para mí largarme. En el fondo sentía que lo poco que pudiera haber dicho no bastaba…porque seguía están furiosa…porque la opresión del pecho no me dejaba en paz…porque había dicho tan poco y seguía sintiendo tanta…tantas cosas…como si no fuera lo único vivido…como si fuera lo único que pudiera haberle reprochado a Jade, por ejemplo, cuya lista se arrastraba por el piso… ¿Ya qué caso tenía si ellos eran sólo una parte de los que decía, eran mis amigos? ¿Y sólo para eso estaban ellos? ¿Para hacerme sentir la chica útil en el momento oportuno? ¿Para pensar que sólo se acordarían de mí cuando hiciera falta? No es que esperara que me recordaran siempre, pero…tampoco les hacía mal pensar en mí para otra cosa que no fuera resolver problemas…

Después de todo, los escuchaba…escuchaba a todos, pero si hacía memoria… ¿Me escuchaban ellos a mí? No sólo Jade o Beck… ¿Me escuchaban alguna vez? ¿Podía ser yo misma ante ellos? ¿Y por qué demonios decidía hacerme todas esas preguntas en ese segunda, sola en el único salón vacío que encontré y esperando sin saber cuánto a que pudiera tranquilizarme?

−¿Tori? –Ay no, de todas las voces…de todas las personas que pudieran verme así de mal, sentada en una de las tantas sillas disponibles… ¿Tenía que ser él?–. Qué… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sabía que lo último que podía pasárseme por la cabeza era manifestar mi enojo, pero la presión de una obra que no marchaba como quería, el verme metida en problemas ajenos…y que él me hiciera esa pregunta…que él, precisamente el tipo que rondaba en mi cabeza sin saber por qué…el tipo que había buscado y que me había evitado…al que parecía haber ofendido sin saber exactamente cómo…el que me dejaba sumida en la incertidumbre…al que le parecía más cómodo mantenerse lejos y así hacerme sentir miserable… ¿Se le pasaría por la mente que sus reacciones también me afectaban de alguna manera?

−Estudio aquí, está vacío… ¿Qué otra excusa necesito? Además… ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? –De haber sido cualquier otro maestro…exacto, no era cualquier maestro, mas de haberlo sido, estaba segura que no le habría respondido así y de haberlo hecho…de alguna manera lo habría pagado, lo tenía claro.

−Sabes…sabes que me estoy haciendo cargo del escenario, la escenografía…en algún momento tengo que repasar las proporciones –por supuesto, me resultaba difícil imaginar a un Spencer con buena memoria después de asegurar que ésta no pasaba por su mejor momento.

−No podías ser más oportuno, ¿verdad? –Me di cuenta tarde de que estaba perdiendo el control sin poder evitarlo…como si poco me importara ya aparentar mesura, mucho menos delante de él–. Pudiendo elegir cualquier día…cualquier momento…pudiendo ser en cualquier lugar, tenías que escoger éste por sobre ningún otro…justamente cuando yo decido estar aquí.

Me estaba ganando reproches y lo peor de todo era que sabía que me los merecía y eso no me impediría responder…y habría sido más sencillo. Siempre sería más sencillo escudar cualquier cosa de mí valiéndome de la rabia que pudiera sentir, fuera ésta falsa o verdadera…cualquier cosa me resultaba más sencilla que sentir a ese tipo de pie junto a mí, separándonos apenas un asiento entre nosotros, siempre él vestido de manera casual…siempre de cualquier manera que me hacía olvidar que era un maestro a pesar de ser algo más desde mucho antes y sin siquiera saberlo…ahí, de pie, con una croquera bajo el brazo, las manos en los bolsillos, sin dejar de mirarme…si al menos me gritara, pensaba intentando dejar de mirarlo así, de reojo, casi con miedo de que él pudiera atraparme viéndolo…

−Tal vez fue bueno que entrara, ¿no lo crees? –Había abandonado su expresión grave…había tanta jovialidad en su tono que casi sentí que se burlaba de mí…o que sonriera…que el muy desgraciado sonriera como si no hubiera pasado nada en los últimos días…no había pasado nada, ése era el problema–. Oye…está bien que tengas un problema o que te sientas enfadada…o que le hayas tenido que gritar a alguien, no tienes que sentirte culpable por eso.

No tenía ánimos para preguntarme cómo es que sus suposiciones podían ser tan exactas…porque dudaba que él tuviera el nivel de percepción necesario para desnudar mis flaquezas…no, él lo sabía, desconocía el método, pero estaba claro, él sabía que le había gritado a Beck y a Jade…aunque dudaba que supiera que eso fuera sólo un extremo que me llevaba a repasar todo…porque si al menos hubiesen sido sólo ellos…quizás eran los que más destacaban…quizás eran aquellos con los que más me llevaba…y supuestamente André era mi mejor amigo, ¿por qué demonios no estaba él haciéndome esa pregunta? ¿Por qué no podían estar aquellos a los que llamaba amigos y sí estaba la figura que más me atormentaba sin saberlo?

Las primeras lágrimas se me escaparon sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo…y con las lágrimas, la respiración anunciaba un sollozo…y después del primer sollozo, me vi a mí misma llorando frente a él, el mismo que dejó caer su croquera para acercarse a mí…y qué me podía importar cuanto pudiera decir si era la primera vez que lloraba desde… ¿Cuánto hacía de la última vez que llorara? A veces sentía que hacía ya años…quizás no hacía tanto…y a veces me preguntaba por qué no lloraba si en el fondo me sentía igual casi siempre… ¿Cuánto hacía ya?

−Tori…Tori, no llores, vamos –Cómo podía pedirme eso el muy…cómo podía pedirme que me detuviera después de haber aguantado tanto–. Chiquita… no llores –quería decirle…no, gritarle que se fuera, que se largara de una vez, que no era nadie para verme en mis momentos de mayor debilidad…

Sin embargo, todo se quedó en la mera intención cuando escuché un extraño sonido frente a mí que me obligó a abrir los ojos para encontrarme con Spencer, el mismo que intentaba consolarme con torpeza, sentado junto a mí y llorando escandalosamente…y a pesar de mi pena, no puedo evitar pensar que se ve ridículo así, en esa posición, con las manos apenas cubriendo su cara, luciendo como un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto…y es ese desconcierto el que consigue que mis sollozos se apaguen, aunque al hablar, mi voz suena algo ronca, algo que no puedo disimular.

−Por… ¿Por qué lloras? –Y al preguntar, él no tarda en echarse un par de mechones hacia atrás y volver al semblante inicial.

−Porque sabías que querrías saber por qué y pues…intentarías tranquilizarte para preguntármelo –y si lo miraba bien…ni una lágrima…no era un buen actor… ¿Cómo demonios había caído en una trampa tan absurda?–. Además…no me parecía una buena idea usar la segunda táctica…dado que estamos aquí…

−Se… ¿Segunda táctica? ¿Qué es? –Fue al ponerse él de pie y acercarse un poco más que no tardaría demasiado en arrepentirme de haber preguntado.

-Es un… ¡Monstruo! –Y ahí se dejaron caer sus manos sobre mis puntos sensibles…no recordaba haber sido tan cosquillosa y para empeorar las cosas, estaba sentada, no podía defenderme todo lo bien que hubiera deseado, de manera que apenas podía lanzar un par de manotazos y patadas entre las risas que me debilitaban y lo dejaban a él en plena libertad de atacar hasta que una de mis patadas consiguió alejarlo, si bien las risas no se apagaron porque él se alejara…no, tardaron un poco en extinguirse, si bien la sonrisa seguía ahí a pesar del rastro de lágrimas.

−Lo…lo siento –articulé mientras respiraba profundo, escuchando cómo él también se reía y respiraba aparatosamente–. Siento…siento haberte dado…dado problemas, yo…

−¿Problemas? ¿Te disculpas por tus problemas? Qué cosas dices –ya seguro de que yo no le daría una patada (si bien ganas no me faltaban por haberme atacado así) volvió al asiento junto al mío–. No te mentía, está bien…es normal tener problemas, ¿por qué sería malo aceptar algo así? No puedes vivir aparentado ser una chica feliz las veinticuatro horas del día, eso agota, si te sientes deprimida…si algo te molesta… ¿Qué tendría de malo querer hablar de ello?

−No es…no es como que haya demasiadas personas con las cuales se pueda hablar…o que quieran escuchar –y su súbita seriedad y el bufido me recordaron esa tarde en la que no pude contener una carcajada al recordar la cámara ardilla…

−¿Y yo estoy aquí de adorno? –La misma seriedad se esfumó por una expresión más amable que me ayudó a encontrar algo de relajo.

−Lo siento, es que…quizás sea una historia un poco larga.

−Bah, tengo tiempo de sobra –tiempo de sobra…él mismo había dicho que había llegado a esa sala para trabajar y… ¿Lo dejaría estar así como así?–. Y no hay nada que me importe más en estos momentos que lo que tú puedas sentir.

Se trataba de una de las frases más cursis que había oído y con todo, seguía siendo lo que más deseaba oír…y lo que más deseaba experimentar. Tal vez porque estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que se pasara por alto lo que pudiera sentir en todos los ámbitos…quizás por eso era lo que muchos consideraban una buena actriz, tenía la opción de refugiarme en los papeles que pudieran darme…tenía la opción de gritar cuanto me atormentaba a través de disfraces y sin miedo, aunque eso lo llamaran talento más tarde… ¿Dónde terminaba el talento y comenzaba mi necesidad de ser yo misma sin reproches? ¿Hasta qué punto eran los personajes los que gritaban a través de mi boca su deseo de ser escuchados por una vez y sin fastidio? Sentir interés sincero, no el interés de la conveniencia…no el interés de la cortesía, al menos…al menos una pequeña retribución del interés que había mostrado por otros, ¿era demasiado lo que pedía?

Podía ser cursi…podía sonar hasta burdo, pero era cuanto necesitaba…no, las palabras verdaderas: Era lo que más quería.

Él tenía que trabajar y yo tenía clases. Y sin embargo, olvidé todo eso y más. Olvidé que existía un mundo tras la puerta que nos esperaba para cumplir con nuestras responsabilidades. No supe si fueron sólo minutos o una o más de una hora. Sólo sé que hablé y hablé y cuando parecía perder las palabras, él me ayudaba a encontrarlas con una pregunta o una acotación que no iba más allá de dos observaciones puntuales…y lo que más me sorprendía (si bien sabía que no era la palabra correcta) era que él parecía mostrar verdadero interés en cuanto pudiera decir…sin percatarme que así le estaba dando la ventaja de conocerme más sin permitirme saber un poco más de sí mismo…casi justificando su silencio…sin hacer mayores preguntas…sin hacer preguntas en realidad…hablándole de mis amigos, de mis metas, de mi familia…pero más girando en torno a mis amigos, a mi familia…a lo que pensaba y no decía…a lo que me atormentaba y no me atrevía a gritar…a los más recientes gritos que había provocado la discusión de Beck y Jade…que por sobre todo, me molestaba que Jade…me molestaban tantas cosas, pero sobre todo me molestaba no poder responder como debía, el no saber defenderme…o que el defenderme me resultara tan difícil…

−No era ninguna tontería por la cual llorabas…por supuesto, no es como que todos esperemos ver a alguien llorar…quizás porque algunos están más acostumbrados a decir cualquier cosa sin sentir culpa –sabía a quién se refería y de haber sido otras las circunstancias, me habría extrañado que mostrara tanta molestia al recordarla…por supuesto, si es que no me tomaba el trabajo de recordar sus encontrones–, y si te sientes sola alguna vez…no te sientas culpable de algo así, es normal que lo sientas…es normal sentirse así de vez en cuando…lo importante es que no te lo guardes, quienes te digan que es malo que digas algo son sólo aquellos que no tienen paciencia para escucharte…o los que no te valoran tal y como eres.

¿Por qué alguien no me podía decir esas cosas antes de su llegada, ni siquiera André? No es que no lo valorara por ser uno de mis mejores amigos, pero no podía pasar por alto tampoco el haberse ausentado en momentos puntuales, momentos en los que más necesitaba su ayuda…y más si pensaba que rara vez yo misma me había ausentado y en aquellas ocasiones todo tenía una explicación… ¿Todo para que él llegara a decirme todo? ¿Sería todo una forma de esperar a su llegada sin yo saberlo?

−Gracias Spencer, yo…en serio te lo agradezco y…sobre lo del otro día…

−¿Qué cosa?

−Ya sabes, cuando…cuando me reí…no quería que creyeras que…

−Ah, eso, tranquila, no tiene importancia –seguía sonriendo, pero me dio la impresión de que ésta perdía un poco de fuerza–. En realidad…si lo piensas bien, sí es un poco ridículo hacer eso con una cámara o darle forma a las botellas…

−No, no, no es ridículo, no he dicho que piense eso y…lamento si lo entendiste así, pero…yo no creo que sea ridículo –su expresión interrogante lograba que perdiera el hilo de cuanto pudiera querer decir…nunca me costaba tanto hablar con alguien, pero delante de él…algo tenía que hacer para lograr que tuviera que morder las palabras–. Es…es divertido…me resulta divertido pensar que puedas tener esas ideas, pero…pienso que necesitas tener de…de sensibilidad y talento…necesitas mucho talento para crear cosas que puedan sorprender a quienes las ven, porque…de eso se trata el arte, ¿no?

Hay momentos en los que es mejor no hablar, quizás porque las palabras no harían otra cosa que arruinar cuanto has alcanzado, ya sea un poco de paz, de tranquilidad…ya sea magia…ya sea el peso de lo que acabas de decir. Y él, por un segundo, perdió la confianza que había adquirido a medida que hablaba y me escuchaba…casi parecía dispuesto a contradecirme, mas no lo hacía porque a lo mejor tenía presente que tendría razón de cualquier manera…aunque si lo pensaba bien, tampoco era lo mejor que permaneciéramos callados…qué decía, tampoco me sentía incómoda, de hecho…me causaba gracia verlo súbitamente mudo, incapaz de reaccionar o de ponerse de pie, como si…como si yo tuviera en él un efecto que fuera más allá del mero halago…

−Vaya, Vega, no te esforzaste demasiado a la hora de desaparecer.

La voz nos arrancó de golpe de cuanto pudiéramos pensar, las mismas palabras que tanto temíamos habían llegado para romper cualquier clase de magia que nos pudiera rodear…qué mejor forma de acabar con todo que la irrupción de Jade con gesto burlón, sin molestarse en preguntar nada, sólo caminando hacia nosotros…sólo mirándonos como si tuviera algo que usar en nuestra contra.

−Habré tenido mis razones –fue la respuesta que le di, sabiendo que no necesitaba esforzarme demasiado, podía permitirme una sonrisa, incluso estando ante ella después de haberme quitado un peso de encima…o parte de él–. Tienes que trabajar, así que no te molesto más, Spencer.

−No, no, cómo crees, tú…no me molestas, fui yo el que llegó después –ya estando yo de pie, él parecía dudar si decir algo o no…qué importaba si ya me retenía por el solo hecho de mostrar ese grado de duda–. Nos… ¿Nos veremos en clases?

−Y en los ensayos…si es que vienes a ellos, claro.

Después de todo, con los líos aclarados y esa instancia que él me había concedido… ¿Cómo querer permanecer apartada? Simplemente caminé más tranquila, olvidando que Jade había aparecido para acabar con la conversación…que me seguía con aire intrigado al notar mi cambio de humor (porque me sentía mejor, qué sacaba con negarlo) y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me daba igual cuanto me pudiera decir…como si estuviera protegida por una extraña inmunidad a todo aquello que pudiera estar destinado a hacerme perder la chispa pasajera que había sacado de ese encuentro.

−Vaya Vega, ¿a qué se debe ese cambio de humor? –Me resultaba gracioso notar en ella una curiosidad mal disimulada…era algo para recordar.

−Qué, ¿necesito razones para sentirme bien? ¿O te molesta verme bien? –Por supuesto que mis palabras no le agradaron…en realidad, cualquier cosa que viniera de mí no parecía agradarle y ésta particularmente parecía crisparle los nervios.

−Después de una conversación así, cualquiera diría que estabas coqueteando con un maestro…y no es muy propio de una santita como tú –qué bueno que los latidos no se oyera, que sólo yo pudiera sentir su velocidad y fuera capaz de mantener el semblante, cualquier cosa con tal de no darle la ventaja…aunque sea contraatacar.

−De ser así, deberías sentirte tranquila, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, eso terminaría por confirmar de una vez que a mí no me gusta Beck…a ver si así me dejas en paz.

−Como si necesitara de esa razón para fregarte el día, Vega –pero su tono bien me decía lo contrario, no sonaba ni remotamente igual de fría que al principio.

Después de lidiar con ella, de lidiar conmigo misma, cualquier pregunta que pudieran hacerme me daba igual…quizás esa inmunidad no durara demasiado…quizás fuera bueno recordar que no sería la última vez…volvería a hablar con él, ya no tenía motivos para desaparecer o alejarse…aunque pudiera levantar las sospechas de Jade, ¿qué me podía importar que pensara lo que quisiera? Claro que me había alegrado hablar con él…claro que era cierto que no me gustaba Beck…

Claro que era cierto que mucho de santita no quería tener.


End file.
